Sins of the Jedi Create the darkness
by Geri K
Summary: Obi-wan becomes an apprentice with a mission from the force. Most of the story is placed in the star wars era. AU Thank you for reading. Story complete.
1. The beginning of the end

Chapter one. The beginning of the end.

The sins of the Jedi / create the Darkness  
AU/EU: a bit of everything.

Time frame: Anakin is a year older than obi-Wan, and Maul is on the scene. Then we venture into AotC and RotS, Obi-wan becomes an apprentice, but to whom. Obi -Wan's age 12 --to –23.

Characters: Obi, Yoda, Maul, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Sidious, others. WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS!

Genre: Action/angst/ death.

Summary: Qui-Gon makes a horrible mistake and takes Anakin as his apprentice instead of Obi-Wan.

Dreams pass in time, he had heard that saying before, but what did the dreams mean and how long before they would pass. _The fires of evil consumed the Jedi Temple. Masters and Padawan's were being slain as they defended their home. Initiates had nowhere to hide and they were cut down as they ran. White clad soldiers stormed the temple and they were being led by a man dressed in a black robe carrying a blue sabre. Obi-Wan felt his fear rise, he could see Jedi dying all around him. He was there; he was a witness to this abomination._

He woke with a scream in his throat. The vision had gripped him in his sleep. Sheets dragged him down as he struggled to free himself. He shivered as he jumped up from his bed. It was just a nightmare, but he felt drained. He'd had this nightmare many times over the past few months. He didn't understand why he was having these terrifying dreams and he was afraid to tell anyone about them because they seemed to show him as a dark Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt his anguish rise because he hadn't been chosen as an apprentice and time was running short. He knew that by the rules of the Jedi order if an initiate wasn't chosen by their thirteenth birthday they would be sent to the Agri-corps. Garen and Reeft were thirteen already and had been assigned there. They would be leaving on the next transport in a few days.

Every time he asked Master Yoda if the agri-corps would be his destiny, Yoda insisted that Obi-Wan's future was to be a Jedi. To prove that Obi-Wan was worthy, he arranged for him to spar in the presence of Master Qui-Gon Jinn who was without a Padawan at this time.

Obi-Wan went through his Kata's and performed very well controlling his moves with every step he took. He felt satisfied at the end of the match and he bowed to his opponent and headed over to where he'd left his towel. Master Yoda and Master Jinn were standing close by.

Obi-Wan bowed and greeted the two masters, "Master Yoda, Master Jinn".

"Obi-Wan, time you have to spar with Master Jinn?" the little Master asked.

Obi-Wans mouth dropped open and to his surprise so did Master Jinn's. He began to say "Ye- when Master Jinn spoke.

"Master Yoda I'm not interested in sparing with an initiate I have more important things to do!"

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut and he could feel his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Nothing is more important than the younglings, Qui-Gon!" Yoda said calmly.

Qui-Gon was fuming and it came out in his voice. "Initiate Kenobi; please leave us. I have private business to discuss with Master Yoda."

"Yes Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said quietly, gave a quick bow, and hurried away. He glanced around the room and saw many of his peers watching him. He felt Master Jinn's irritation with him and he didn't understand why. He'd never spoken to him before and he hadn't done anything to upset him. Well at least he didn't think so.

He saw some of the other initiates heading his way and he knew that they'd want to know what had happened. He certainly didn't want to talk to any of them, so he looked for somewhere to hide before they caught up to him.

Just outside the doors was a small garden through an alcove. He jumped over the bench, dove through the bushes, and sat behind them waiting for everyone to leave the training hall. Sitting with his back to the wall he raised his shields and kept very quiet, hoping that no one would see him. He heard several initiates walk past and then there was silence. He was just about to leave his hiding spot when he heard a familiar voice. It was Master Yoda. He and Master Jinn were standing with their backs to him and then they sat down on the bench.

"Master Yoda, you know how I feel about taking an apprentice. I've told you many times that I'm looking for a particular apprentice. I've been doing research in the library and I've been reading about prophesy and the emergence of the Chosen one. You know that I'm not prone to having visions and yet I've had one and it shows me, training the chosen one. That means he's been born and is soon to be revealed. I want to wait for the boy that I see in my dreams.

"Seen it I have, your destiny is linked to Obi-Wan, much he can learn from you and give you something in return he will."

"What could I teach a boy who can't control his own emotions? I sense the desperation in him. He doesn't have what it takes to be a powerful Jedi. What if the sith return, just like they did a millennia ago and use their powers to destroy us. Do you think a boy like him has the strength to lead the Jedi?"

"Strength comes in many forms. Many powerful Jedi I have seen fall in battle, like leaves fall from a tree in autumn. Favours Obi-Wan the Force does see in him a great Jedi I do."

"With all due respect Master I fail to see the boy in the same light as you. I've watched young Kenobi and I'm sure with the right training he'll make a satisfactory Jedi. Nevertheless, he is a follower not a leader. The prophesy is clear, one with great strength in the Force will lead the Jedi out of the darkness and bring balance. Darkness is coming; I sense it and I know you sense it too. I didn't ask for the vision to appear to me, but it did and I have an image in my mind of what the chosen one will look like, and it isn't Kenobi."

"Visions can be deceiving, Qui-Gon, sense I do that your perception of the vision is clouded."

"Nothing is ever clear where visions are concerned, you told me that yourself many times. However, I've seen the image of the boy I will train. He has darker hair than Kenobi and in his eyes; I see power and determination in them. Kenobi needs more than I can give him. He is looking for reassurance and security and love." Qui-Gon shook his head. "I can't be that kind of Master. There is no time for love or attachments. I've been down that path before and I'll not make that mistake again. Surely there must be another who is in need of an apprentice if you think he deserves to be one?"

"Turned them down I did. Three Masters wanted Obi-Wan as their apprentice. Not suitable were they. The Force tells me that you should be his Master."

"Then you've sealed his fate, for I'll not take him as my apprentice."

"Qui-Gon, right you are that darkness comes, sense I do that young Obi-Wan plays an important role in the future. Understand it I do not. Nevertheless, sense I do that change your mind you will. Make a decision in haste you should not, meditate on each path that has been placed before you. Reach out and open your heart to the Force, listen to it carefully."

Qui-Gon sighed and stood up. He began to walk down the hall with Yoda following him.

"I will do as you ask Master; however, I'm certain that I'm making the right decision. If you're so concerned about the boy why don't you take him as your apprentice?"

"Train him I cannot… You must be his Master; it is the will of the force."

Obi-Wan felt his whole world crashing around him. He couldn't believe that Master Yoda had refused three offers of apprenticeship for him. His body was shaking from the exertion of keeping his shields at maximum and he felt like being sick. Bile rose in his throat and his head felt like someone had put it in a vice and squeezed it. The last words he heard as the two Masters turned the corner proved that even Master Yoda didn't want him. He sat huddled behind the bushes thinking about the words spoken and came to the horrifying conclusion that his own visions of darkness might come true if Qui-Gon didn't change his mind.

Three days later a transport called the Monument was loading up to take passengers to Bandomeer. Obi-Wan had received a data disk from the council informing him that he would be leaving for Bandomeer on the same ship.

Obi-Wan felt certain that he would be going after he overheard the two Masters. Therefore, it was no surprise to him when the orders came. The only comforting part about leaving the Temple was that he'd be with Garen and Reeft, his best friends.

Qui-Gon didn't know that this transport would be carrying initiates and he was heading to Bandomeer to preside over a treaty signing. He walked across the spaceport towards the transport and he noticed several initiates walking up the ramp in front of him. To his shock and surprise, Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of them. He'd seen the three boys together before at the temple and his guilt made him duck out of sight as soon as he reached the top of the ramp. He couldn't believe that after the way Yoda had praised the Kenobi boy that he was now on his way to the Agri-corps.

Little did he know that Yoda sent the boy on purpose, convinced that Qui-Gon would change his mind and bring Obi-Wan back with him. Unfortunately, for Obi-Wan, Master Yoda neglected to explain his plan to him.

ooo

Half way to Bandomeer the ship abruptly shuddered to a stop and a loud explosion caused Obi-Wan and his friends to jump up from their seats in panic.

"What was that?" said Reeft.

"I'm not sure, look! There a ship outside." Obi-Wan said as he pointed to the viewing window.

"They're firing on us Obi-Wan; do you think they're Pirates?" Garen asked.

"Pirates! Oh, Force! Garen, Obi what are we going to do?" Reeft cried out.

"They're boarding the Monument; we better go and see if we can help the crew repel them."

They ran past the other passengers who were beginning to panic and headed down the hall towards the front of the ship. Obi-Wan led the way and in front of him he could see the silhouette of a man covered by a robe come out of another corridor. He stopped and Garen crashed into him.

"Obi what did you stop for?"

"I think that's Master Jinn ahead of us. What's he doing on the Monument?"

"I don't know but maybe we can help him?" Garen said.

Obi-Wan felt agitated seeing his last chance to be a Jedi looming in front of him. He really didn't want to speak to the man who was partly to blame for destroying his future. Nevertheless, he knew he had to put his grievances to the back of his mind. They were under attack from pirates and he needed to focus on that right now.

"Yes we should let him know we're here and that we can help him." he said as they ran towards him. "Master Jinn, there are pirates trying to board the ship, can we help?"

"Yes you three come with me," he yelled over the noise of gunfire. They ran down the corridor sidestepping out of the way, as panicking passengers ran past crying out for help. Once they arrived in the cargo bay the Captain and some of the crew were firing on the Pirates but they were outnumbered.

"Garen, Reeft, you two boys help the Captain. Obi-Wan you come with me." Qui-Gon barked out orders to the three boys.

Another explosion rocked the ship and Qui-Gon could see that pirates were coming down the corridor from the other end. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were deflecting shots with their sabres and running down the corridor to the pilot's station. Obi-Wan felt sick seeing so many people lying on the floor either dead or dying. The pirates were shooting anyone who was in their way. He wanted to stop and see if he could help them, but Master Jinn pushed him forward.

"Obi-Wan you must keep going. We can't do anything for these people we have to get control of the ship."

Obi-Wan knew he was right but he still felt distressed at the sight. He pushed his fear aside and continued to deflect blaster fire as he ran. The battle wore on and many civilians on board were killed or maimed, blaster fire was screeching through the ship. Fire sirens were sounding and people were screaming. They reached the cockpit and found the pilot and two pirates dead on the floor. Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan through the door and then he closed it so they were both inside.

Qui-Gon pointed to the panel and yelled over the noise of the fire alarms. "Turn the fire extinguishers on and then seal the door leading to the cargo bay, that last explosion came from there and I think that part of the bay has been blown apart. We have to close off the doors otherwise all the air will be sucked out."

Obi-Wan obeyed the first order, but his friends were in the bay. "Master Jinn I don't think the explosion was from the cargo hold it seemed like it came from further down. If I seal the door to the cargo hold the Captain and the others will not be able to escape the Pirates."

"Obi-Wan seal the door there are far more people at this end of the ship and we have to save them if we can. It's too late for those in the cargo bay."

Obi-Wan was torn between obeying Qui-Gon and knowing that he could still sense that his friends were alive. Therefore, he hesitated.

Qui-Gon strode over and pushed Obi-Wan out of the way pressing the button to close the door. Obi-Wan wasn't prepared for being shoved out of the way and he stumbled backwards. He fell heavily against the wall and hit his head. Obi-Wan slid down the wall, his head throbbed and when he put his hand to the back he felt moisture. He was bleeding.

Qui-Gon hadn't noticed because he was pressing other buttons and checking some of the instruments. Obi-Wan clambered to his feet, not wanting Qui-Gon to think he was weak and he walked back to the consol.

"You must obey me when I give you a command, I know your friends were in there but Jedi should be prepared to die if it's the will of the force. By not shutting the door the air may have escaped throughout the ship killing more innocent people, would you want that?" he questioned.

Obi-Wan felt annoyed. "No I don't want to kill innocent people, but those people in the cargo bay were also innocent, what if the explosion didn't rip the side of the ship away, why are you so sure it did?"

Qui-Gon felt his own irritation rise to the surface. How dare this boy argue with him! "I'm a Jedi Master and you're a Jedi initiate, you will respect my judgement. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, perfectly Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said defiantly.

Qui-Gon eyed him again. "Follow me, I want to see what damage has been done and I want you to keep close."

Obi-Wan, stepped out of the Masters way, his head hurt but he wasn't going to show Master Jinn any weakness on his part. As they came closer to the cargo bay, Obi-Wan felt grateful and overjoyed to see Garen and Reeft running towards them.

"Captain I see you managed to defeat the pirates." said Qui-Gon amazed that they were still alive.

"Well we'd killed all but three pirates when a blast tore a hole in the side. Unfortunately, for the three pirates they were sucked out. We would've been next but a large crate was sucked into the hole and it stopped the air from being sucked out. Long enough for us to leave before the doors closed. This boy here told us to hurry because the door was going to shut."

Qui-Gon looked suspiciously at Garen. "How may I ask did you know the door was going to shut?"

"Obi-Wan told me, I sensed his warning. He was urging us to hurry."

"You sensed Obi-Wan warning you?" Qui-Gon was stunned.

"Yes." Garen stated.

The Captain smiled at him and said. "Well thank you Obi-Wan, without your warning we'd be dead now."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say he had miscalculated and if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan hesitating they wouldn't have made it out of the cargo bay. He was going to apologise to Obi-Wan, however, a shuddering, grinding noise broke the silence.

"What's that?" someone yelled.

"Sounds like the pirates ship has disconnected from the Monument. We have to check the ship for damage. I don't think we're in any condition to reach Bandomeer without repairs. We will have to land on the nearest planet."

"Gallus is in the next sector, you could repair the ship there, and we could take another transport to Bandomeer." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Yes Gallus will do." The Captain agreed.

ooo

The closest spaceport on Gallus was in the settlement of Cardan, Qui-Gon checked the times of departure for the next transport, and one would be leaving in two days heading for Bandomeer. He wasn't happy playing nursemaid to three Agri-Corps candidates, but he certainly couldn't leave them by themselves. Therefore, he booked rooms at the Inn, and told the boys to remain in them while he looked around.

Obi-Wan headed straight for their room and laid down on the bed, his head was still throbbing and he felt dizzy and slightly nauseous.

"I don't care much for Master Jinn, he's so arrogant." Garen said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah" Reeft agreed. "How come he can go and look around and we can't. I don't think that's fair. We aren't at the temple anymore so why should we take any notice of him. Let's go and explore Garen?"

"Yes Ok, are you coming Obi?"

"No I'm tired, I'll stay here," he answered.

"Ok see'ya later Obi." Garen and Reeft said together.

Nevertheless, unbeknown to Obi-Wan that would be the last time he would see Reeft alive again.

TBC…


	2. One with the Force

ooo

Obi-Wan felt an ominous sensation through the Force, yet because he wasn't that knowledgably at reading the Force, he couldn't grasp its meaning. He tried to meditate like Master Yoda had taught him. Nevertheless, each time he thought of Yoda his anger crept to the surface and threatened to swallow him. How could Yoda deny him apprenticeship? What right did Yoda have to turn away prospective Knights, when he knew that Obi-Wan was desperate to become a Jedi. Yoda's words shook him to his core.

"_Turned them down I did. Three Masters wanted Obi-Wan as their apprentice. Not suitable were they. The Force tells me that you should be his Master." Yoda said._

"_Then you've sealed his fate, for I'll not take him as my apprentice." Qui-Gon answered._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes he didn't want to think about the temple or Yoda anymore. However, he didn't want to hate him either. Therefore, he pushed those thoughts away and gradually drifted off to sleep, but another dream invaded his thoughts.

_He was standing in the shadows waiting for the apprentice in the black robe to arrive . Jedi were being killed all over the temple by soldiers. They were taking orders from this man, but Obi-Wan shivered when he saw the blue sabre. He wanted to stop them, but for some reason he was powerless to do so and then he heard the cry of younglings and he knew the man with the blue sabre was going to kill them. Obi-Wan drew his own sabre and was going to step forward and stop him, but a voice from behind whispered. "Wait my apprentice, soon your time will come and then we'll rule the Galaxy." Obi-Wan turned to see who'd spoken to him and he came face to face with a tattooed Zabrak dressed in black._

That horrible image woke him up and he gasped in fright. He could feel his whole body shaking. He tried to calm him self down but a loud explosion made him bolt off the bed. His head felt like a bantha was sitting on it. It pounded and he felt nauseous. A noise behind him made him turn abruptly, which sent new pain through his aching head.

"Where are your friends?" Qui-Gon said glaring at Obi-Wan.

"They went outside to look around, I don't know where exactly."

"Come with me!" Qui-Gon ordered.

They ran down the road following other people who seemed to be heading towards the plume of smoke that was wafting up past a twisted tower that was hanging precariously over a ravine.

"What happened here?" Qui-Gon asked a bystander.

"I don't know said one, there was an explosion in the munitions factory and the steel tower buckled and toppled over, bits of metal flew out everywhere. It looks like there are a few injuries."

"Oh No! Master Jinn, Garen is up there on the tower, I can see him and he's holding onto Reeft… They're injured." Obi-Wan said anxiously.

"Yes, I can see them. How did they get up there? Did they tell you they were coming here?"

"No Master Jinn I didn't know where they were going."

Qui-Gon saw some workers grab some ropes and they were heading towards the tower.

"That tower isn't safe." he explained, "You should wait for the rescue team to arrive."

"Master Jinn, Reeft doesn't look too good, what if we go up there and help them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Absolutely not, if they'd obeyed me they wouldn't be in danger now. I'm not risking more lives until we make sure that the tower won't fall."

Obi-Wan felt his friend calling to him through their connection. Garen was weakening and Reeft was beginning to slip out of his grasp.

However, he knew Master Jinn was right in wanting to wait for help, but Obi-Wan knew his friends needed help immediately. He glanced around and while Qui-Gon was talking to the workers, Obi-Wan picked up a long rope and took off across the ground and using the Force he jumped as high as he could and began to climb towards his friends.

Qui-Gon sensed the Force warning him of danger and he knew that he had to do something to save them. He was just about to pick up a rope when someone yelled out, "hey what's that kid doing?"

Qui-Gon felt his frustration and a touch of fear for the boy rise in him. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he had feelings of worry for Obi-Wan. He tamped down the unexpected emotions and headed off to climb after him.

By the time Qui-Gon reached the three boys, Obi-Wan had tied the rope to the tower and was crawling out over the ravine to where Garen was hanging, holding a limp Reeft with one arm.

"Garen, can you pull Reeft up?" Obi asked franticly.

"N-o Obi, he is too heavy, my arm is aching and I think he's hurt bad. He hasn't moved and I can barely sense him in the Force."

Qui-Gon lay down alongside Obi-Wan, which startled him. "Master Jinn, Reeft is badly injured and Garen can't hold him. Please help him?"

"Garen let Reeft go; you can't help him he's one with the force." Qui-Gon stated.

"No! he's not dead I can still sense him! I won't let him go!" Garen cried.

Obi-Wan sensed that Master Jinn was right. Reeft was dead and it distressed him terribly. Nevertheless, he agreed with Garen, how could he let him drop into the ravine, it was a long way down and they might never find his body.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon and whispered "Please don't make him do that, can't we pull him up?"

Qui-Gon released his frustration and he spoke calmly back to Obi-Wan. "This whole Tower is going to fall and there is nothing we can do for him, you must understand that if we don't get off here soon we will all die." As he spoke, the Tower shifted and creaked.

Qui-Gon leaned over and pulled Garen's other arm towards him. However, Reeft body was stopping him from pulling Garen any higher. "Let him go Garen, he's dead."

"No I won't." he screamed.

Qui-Gon knew he had no other choice so he used the Force and released the boys hand from around his friend arm. Garen screamed as he watched his friend tumble down the ravine and out of sight.

Qui-Gon unravelled Garen's feet from the tower and pulled him up, and then he half-carried half dragged the struggling boy out of the twisted tower.

Healers were waiting down below and they took the boy to the medical centre. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.

"Why did you risk your life when you knew that Reeft was dead? Why didn't you wait until I organised a rescue?"

"He was my friend and I wanted to give him a Jedi funeral. Just because we've been sent to the Agri-corps that doesn't mean we're not worthy of some dignity."

Qui-Gon sensed the raw emotion in Obi-Wan, the boy was in shock and Qui-Gon didn't want to have another argument with him. Nevertheless, he had to let him know how he felt.

"I'm sorry about your friend's death, but I did give you all an order and you should've stayed in the room."

"I did stay in the room, are you blaming me for his death?"

"No,no, I'm not. I just think that they'd listen to you."

Obi-Wan's shock was turning into anger and he couldn't stop from speaking his mind.

"I don't understand you, you have no sympathy for any of us. What did I ever do to you? What did Garen or Reeft do that you can be so callous towards us."

Qui-Gon didn't like being told off by a mere initiate and he was losing his own temper. "You're reckless and what ever you learned at the temple apparently wasn't enough. You have no control over your emotions. I was right in not wanting you as an apprentice you're not worthy to be called a Jedi." He said, turning and walking away.

Qui-Gon went to their apartment; he was annoyed with himself more that Obi-Wan. He'd let his own emotions rule him. It hadn't been Obi-Wan's fault and the more he thought about Obi-Wan, he realised he'd been a steadying influence and had been strong and dependable throughout the ordeal and on the Monument. He needed some time to collect his thoughts before he spoke to Obi-Wan again. He turned on the Holo-net and watched the news of the planet.

ooo

Obi-Wan arrived at the healers ward and asked about Garen. They were checking him over and if he was alright, they would bring him back to their apartment later. Obi-Wan didn't want to sit in the healers ward and wait so he headed back to their rooms. He noticed Qui-Gon sitting in front of the holo net. Obi-Wan could hear the voice from the speaker saying something about a force sensitive boy being found on the outskirts of town. He was being held at the police station until they could contact the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan didn't know whether to speak or not when he saw Qui-Gon, and thought it best to wait until the Master wanted to speak to him. Once the newscast finished Qui-Gon stood up.

"I have an errand to run, the healers just rang and they are bringing Garen here. I want you both to stay here until I get back and then we'll talk about what happened."

"Yes Master Jinn, I have no intentions of going anywhere," he said as Master Jinn left the room.

Obi-Wan wondered what he'd been reading so he turned the holo net on and replayed the news. Apparently, a boy who was a year older than Obi-Wan had been found out in the desert. It appeared that his family had been killed by raiders and the boy had been left for dead. The boy had been in the healers ward for a few days to re-cooperate and they tested him for Force-sensitivity. Now that he could leave the healers, they were going to contact the Jedi to see if he was one of theirs.

Apparently Qui-Gon had contacted the authorities and told them he would come by and check out the boy himself.

Obi-Wan felt overwhelmed at the thought that Qui-Gon was more interested in a stranger than in him. "I suppose this kid will be just what Qui-Gon wants, he certainly waisted no time in going to see him."

ooo

Later, Garen was brought back to the room he was limping and his arm was bandaged and wrapped in a sling. They'd told him to use the force to heal his injuries as they had done all they could for him. He was so pale and Obi-Wan could feel his churned up emotions.

"You Ok Gars."

"No, Obi-Wan I'm not. I hate Jinn so much. If I was strong enough I think I'd kill him. Reeft didn't deserve to be let go like that. We could've brought him back for a proper funeral. That tower is still standing I saw it when they brought me back. Why did he do that Obi? He must hate us so much. He didn't even care what happened to Reeft and probably doesn't care whether we live or die." Garen said with contempt in his voice.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, he believed Garen was right but he didn't want to have that much hate filling his senses. Therefore, he didn't say anything just comforted his friend.

"Why don't you hate him Obi' he's never said one nice thing about you and can't wait to get rid of you."

"I suppose I could hate him but it wouldn't do me any good. It won't change his mind and hate leads down a path that I don't want to travel."

"Well at this moment I could easily walk down that path, Master Jinn is arrogant and how close to hate does he come when he treats us with contempt. That doesn't sound like some one who walks the path of the light to me."

"I do see your point Garen, he does seem to walk very close to the dark side, so maybe the dark side is a part of all of us and does have its values." Obi said.

"So Obi-Wan, where is the Jerk anyway."

He's gone to see a boy that was found in the desert. It was on the Holo-net, here have a look."

"So this kid is force sensitive and he's already fourteen, and Master Jinn is going to see him. What a joke! If he takes that kid back to Corruscant and leaves us on Bandomeer, I for one will hate the Jedi forever." Garen stated.

Obi-Wan sat and watched his friend's transformation from a kindly good-natured boy into something that Obi-Wan had only seen in pictures. The sith who were supposed to be extinct were the only ones he'd ever seen with hate filled eyes, but now his only friend had hate filling every fibre of his body. He tried to calm Garen down and they sat talking about the good times they had with Reeft. A few hours later Obi-Wan's com-unit buzzed.

"Obi-Wan, is Garen there with you?"

"Yes Master Jinn."

"Good come to the space-port our transportation will be leaving here soon."

When Obi-Wan and Garen arrived, Qui-Gon walked over, and with him was a boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Anakin this is Obi-Wan and Garen."

"Hello," Anakin said. "Are you coming to Coruscant too?"

However, before the boys could answer Qui-Gon said "They have been assigned to the Agri Corps on Bandomeer. We will drop them off and then head back to Corruscant."

Obi-Wan sensed Garen fuming and knew that Qui-Gon could sense it too. He didn't know what to say, because he felt annoyed as well. Neither Obi-Wan nor Garen acknowledged Anakin. Qui-Gon knew they were upset, and in the back of his mind he felt guilty about what he was doing. Nevertheless, this boy Anakin was the boy of his vision and he was going to train him no matter what.

The shuttle arrived, Obi-Wan and Garen were given a room together, and Anakin stayed in the other room with Qui-Gon. Garen was losing his sanity and Obi-Wan wondered if he should find a healer and get them to check on his friend. He waited until Garen collapsed onto the bed and fell into a fitful sleep, and then he decided to find Qui-Gon and let him know that all wasn't well with Garen.

"Master Jinn, may I speak with you?"

"What is it Obi-Wan I'm rather busy."

"I think Reeft's death has been too much for Garen, he isn't well."

"Yes I noticed his strange demeanour and I've contacted Bandomeer. The administrator is expecting us and they will take care of Garen. Is there anything else you want to say?"

" I don't mean to be disrespectful, but Anakin is not a Jedi although I sense he is force sensitive and I was wondering why he isn't going to the Agri-corps with us?"

"Whatever happens to Anakin is none of your concern; I believe you should concentrate on your new duties." Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-Wan had opened up to the Force to calm down before he spoke to Master Jinn, and was surprised that he could hear the Masters thoughts. _He was planning to take Anakin as his apprentice. Something about he is the one I have been waiting for. Anakin is my destiny, Anakin is the one I will train._

Obi-Wan was so gripped by the sensation of Qui-Gon's thoughts in his head that he replied to the Master. _Why is he good enough for you and I'm not. I've been in training for twelve years doesn't that count for anything._

Qui-Gon's face went from impassive to one of shock; he knew what it meant when a youngling could communicate to a Master through thought. It meant that there was a bond growing, one that signified a Master /apprentice pairing.

He slammed his shields up. Physically sending shards of pain through Obi-Wans head and he watched as Obi-Wan reeled backwards and held his head. He knew he was hurting Obi-Wan, but he didn't want a bond with anyone but Anakin.

ooo

Obi-Wan sensed the power of Qui-Gon enter his head. He was dissolving the fledgling bond that Obi-Wan hadn't realised until this minute that they had one. Obi-Wan was confused, he'd not initiated a bond with Master Jinn and he was sure Master Jinn hadn't formed one with him. So how did a bond form between them. _Was it the will of the force, was Master Jinn going against the will of the force?_ Those thoughts flashed through Obi-Wan as he sat there incapacitated with the pain. Finally, the pain subsided, he let his hands drop to his side and looked up at Master Jinn, and for a moment, Obi-Wan saw regret and sadness on Master Jinn's facial features. Nevertheless, it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Qui-Gon helped Obi to his feet and dismissed him. "I'm sorry I had to do that Obi-Wan, but you gave me no choice. I won't take you as my apprentice and you'll have to accept your new assignment. Now leave me and don't speak of this again."

Obi-Wan felt drained and his head throbbed, but he was determined not to let Master Jinn see how much he'd shattered his life. He lifted his head proudly and without a word walked out of the room.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's distressed continence and watched the boy leave the room with dignity. He suddenly felt incompetent, ashamed and remorseful. He wanted to call him back, he was mortified by his own response to the fledgling bond_. _

_What is wrong with me I shouldn't have done that. No matter what I want personally, the boy didn't deserve that. I treated him as a pest to be squashed. Was it because I didn't want to acknowledge the shrill warning through the force that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. One that I'll regret to the end of my days? __No, I won't believe that I'm making a mistake. The force must be warning me about something else. I sense that Anakin must be trained, I'm not wrong about that..._

tbc...


	3. Mistakes are made

ooo. _Thoughts in italics. // Bond speaking in brackets\\_

Obi-Wan now had a better understanding of how Garen was feeling. Obi-Wan felt more inclined to hate Qui-Gon than to have any compassion for the man. During the flight to the Agri-corps, Obi-Wan and Garen saw Qui-Gon giving Anakin lessons with a sabre and they could see that he knew how to use one.

"Maybe he was an initiate from another Temple, and his Master was the 'Family' that was killed." Garen said, referring to the newscast about Anakin's family being killed by Pirates.

"Maybe." Obi-Wan answered. "But I sense something that's not right about that kid, something elusive and I can't quite tell what it is."

"Do you think he's hiding something?" asked Garen.

"I'm not sure, he has impressive shields, but every now and again when Jinn isn't around I can sense irritation and arrogance radiate from him. He seems absorbed in his own self-importance."

"Well I don't like him no matter how important he thinks he is."

The shuttle came down to land at the spaceport of Bandar, Obi-wan gazed out into the distance. He could see the Agri corps Administration building and fields in the background. The view of rolling hills, the river and green fields would normally make him feel calm, but it made him shiver with apprehension. In front of the Agri-corps compound was a bridge that spanned over the river. He felt a warning from the Force to focus and be mindful. He didn't understand its warning and worse than that because of his tormented emotions, he didn't sense Qui-Gon come up behind him.

"Obi-Wan I've been looking for you; come along it is time for us to be heading to the Agri Corps compound. Your friend Garen is already out in the spaceport with Anakin."

Obi-Wan jumped slightly but quickly gained his composure. He rose from the seat, and glanced at Qui-Gon, but didn't acknowledge his words. He left Qui-Gon staring after him as he walked out of the ship.

ooo

Qui-Gon felt the Force warning him that he needed to correct his mistake before it was too late. He paused for a moment and opened up to the Force, something he hadn't done for quite sometime._ Am I doing the right thing? _

However, the sensation he felt coming back to him was negative. The Force wasn't happy with him._ Have I been hasty in my assumptions. I do sense that Obi-Wan is a worthy candidate for apprenticeship. I know Anakin must be trained and I know he's had some training before as well. I'll contact the council about Anakin, and about Obi-Wan. If they agree, I'll take both boys' back to Coruscant._

Qui-Gon came down the ramp and saw the fight that was taking place between Garen and Anakin. He grabbed Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled Garen away from Anakin.

"What is going on here?" Qui-Gon snapped.

Anakin who was standing with his back to Qui-Gon just smirked which riled Garen.

"He said I was a looser and a failure and that I was only good for planting seeds, and then he said he could beat me with one hand tied behind his back, so I hit him!" Garen snapped.

Qui-Gon suddenly felt a surge of anger coming from Anakin, but it was quickly disguised by pain and Anakin bent over holding his stomach.

Qui-Gon turned the boy around to face him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so Master Jinn." he said in an innocent voice.

Qui-Gon didn't know what to think. "Did you say that to Garen?"

"Oh no Master Jinn, he was picking on me and he said I was a looser and a failure and that I didn't deserve to be a Jedi."

Garen lurched forward and screamed "I will kill you, you liar," but Obi-Wan held him tight, and tried to calm him.

"Garen, please calm down!" He said feeling the force swirling around him, warning him. Warning him to beware, warning him that all was not as it seems. He struggled with Garen for a moment until Qui-Gon pulled both boys away. He knew he couldn't stop Garen so he stepped back and let Qui-Gon handle the situation.

ooo

Abruptly, Obi-Wan felt a presence in his mind; it was powerful, full of determination and purpose. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was a Force user and they had touched his mind and had searched his aura.

Obi-Wan tensed up and he wondered if Master Jinn was searching his mind to see if he knew who started the fight. He was fed up with Qui-Gon and Anakin; they'd turned his best friend into an angry, resentful and broken boy.

The presence Obi-Wan had felt moments before came back and it stunned him when it sent him a message.

_//"I can give you what you want."\\_

Obi-Wan was confused, but he realised it wasn't Jinn's presence he could feel. _(Who are you, what do you mean?)_

The voice in his head said_ //You want to be an apprentice to learn the ways of the force don't you? Nevertheless, that Jedi will not accept you. You have more power than they realise. I will accept you and you will become a great force user, I've foreseen it."\\_

_//"How?\\_

_//You are a worthy candidate and the Force is strong in you. I will train you. I want you to become my apprentice... Do you accept?\\ _

_//I don't know - what about Garen, he's my friend I can't leave him alone?\\_

_//Your friend Garen's destiny is soon to be laid out for him, and I promise you, he'll be happy on the path he'll travel.\\_

_//He'll be happy! Are you certain?\\_

//"_Yes my young apprentice, he will be.\\_

Obi-Wan thought about Garen and realised he couldn't keep looking after him; he didn't want to miss his chance at being a Jedi and whoever this Master was he seemed to be very powerful. Therefore, he decided to accept.

_//I accept.\\_

_//Good Obi-Wan, just continue to your destination, leave the rest to me. Your future is assured.\\_

Obi-Wan's thoughts were conflicting, the Force was erratic and swirling around him, and yet there was a sense of peace filling him that he'd wanted for such a long time. He looked away to the Agri-corps and presumed that a Master had come for him and was waiting there to take him back to Coruscant. He pushed his worry out to the Force and he closed himself off to the negative emotions coming from Qui-Gon, Anakin and Garen. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his dream of being a Jedi.

ooo

Qui-Gon used his powers of persuasion to end the disagreement between the two boys. However, he knew that he had to keep them away from each other. He did feel sorry for Garen. It was hard to see someone die and especially when the boy didn't have a Master who could consol him and help him meditate and release his pain. He hoped that the healers at the agri-corps would be able to help him move on with his life.

He glanced at Obi-Wan, because while he'd been concentrating on the other two boys, he'd felt a massive spike of energy fill the Force. It seemed to expand and then contract and if he'd been able to concentrate, he might have sensed where it was coming from. He stretched out with his senses but couldn't feel anything and now Obi-Wan had lost that look of desperation and had a look of quiet confidence about him. It unnerved Qui-Gon, who was normally in tune with the Force. Nevertheless, whatever caused the fluctuations had disappeared now. The Force was silent and that worried him too. He watched the two boys walking in front of him. There was an unnatural calm in the air. A bad feeling came over him and he wondered if he was walking down a dangerous path.

ooo

Anakin, kept his anger behind his shields he didn't want to give Jinn a reason to leave him behind. Anakin didn't like the fact that they were heading to the Agri-corps, it was definately not the place he wanted to go too. Anakin had a secret. He'd been trained by an old Jedi that had been cast out of the order many years before and sent to the Agri-corps. The old Jedi found Anakin a few years ago and rescued him from slavery and was training him in the ways of the force. Anakin had been living with the old man and his wife, but the wife was fed up with the boy's mean temper and she threatened to leave the old man if he didn't get rid of Anakin. Eventually, the old man agreed with his wife and told her he was going to take Anakin to the agri-corps. Nevertheless, Anakin found out that they were going to send him there and he lost his temper and killed them both, and when the authorities came, he said that pirates had set upon them and killed his parents. He knew he had to keep his secret and he was determined to become a Jedi so he could learn how to be a powerful Force user. However, he sensed that Obi-Wan would be a thorn in his side and there was something else about him that had Anakin worried.

ooo

Qui-Gon kept his distance behind the boys; he wanted to keep his eyes on them. Nevertheless, Garen was absorbed in watching the flowing river surge underneath him that Qui-Gon felt concern rise in him. Therefore he headed towards Garen worrying that he might do something stupid like jump off. He felt the Force swirling in apprehension and he thought it was because of Garen. He couldn't help the feeling of impending danger and he rested his hand on his sabre. He watched as Obi-Wan picked up his pace and was heading across the bridge briskly. It surprised Qui-Gon, because Obi-Wan radiated such calm at the moment. It was eerie and there was a sense of unnatural strength radiating from the boy. Qui-Gon hadn't noticed it before; it was as though his true self was shinning through. Even the force was making itself known in the boy, he seemed to be balanced equally between the light and the Dark, and the Force enveloped him in its light.

Qui-Gon wondered if it was his own arrogance and self- absorbed fascination with the prophecy that had led him down this path of confusion. He sincerely prayed that his decisionswould not lead them down a path that would ultimately end in tragedy. He needed to re-focus on the here and now and leave prophesy to the Council to sort out. It wasn't far now, just over this bridge. Nevertheless, a shrill warning from the Force had him drawing his sabre to protect himself. Garen had ignited his sabre and was lunging at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon brought his blade down knocking the sabre out of Garen's hand, but the boy was screaming obscenities at Qui-Gon and he tried to punch him. Obi-Wan was concentrating on getting across the bridge and was startled by the commotion, he turned to see Qui-Gon raising his sabre up in front of Garen and he thought Qui-Gon was going to kill him. He lit his sabre and ran towards them. However, Anakin forced pushed Obi-Wan backwards. He crashed into the brick wall of the bridge knocking the wind out of him.

"Anakin don't do that!" Qui-Gon said as he turned to see if Obi-Wan was all right. His focus strayed from Garen and Anakin to Obi-Wan.

Garen reached for his dropped sabre, but Anakin called it to him first and he stabbed Garen through the chest.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed out and struggled to stand up. "You killed him! You killed him!" he screamed.

Anakin felt good killing Garen and he wanted to stop Obi-Wan too. He Force jumped towards Obi-Wan.

"Anakin stop!" Qui-Gon yelled as he drew the Force to stop Anakin from stabbing Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon felt panic and shock reverberate through Obi-Wan, he could sense fear in Obi-Wan and the boy thought that both he and Anakin were going to kill him. He rushed forwad to intercept Anakin, but he had his sabre drawn and before he could calm the situation down Obi-Wan leapt up and jumped over the bridge into the water.

ooo

Obi-Wan saw the look of hate, fill Anakin's eyes and he knew he had to escape. His new Master was waiting for him on the other side of the river. He would swim across and run for the Agri-corps building. He would be safe there.

"Get away from me, both of you!" he yelled as he jumped over the bridge into the water.

The river was flowing along quite fast, and Obi-Wan turned to look back. Both Qui-Gon and Anakin were staring at him. He noticed that Qui-Gon had taken the sabre away from Anakin and he thought he heard Qui-Gon yelling something but he couldn't hear him. He began to swim towards the side, but the current was stronger than he'd anticipated and he was being pulled towards the waterfall. The rushing sounds of the water drowned out all the other noises and he glanced across and saw a branch jutting out from the bank. If he could just reach it, he could pull himself out. His fingers touched the branch and he stretched out trying to keep hold, but the current was too strong.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and called // _Master help me, I'm in the water. Please help me the current is too strong._\\ Thoughts of failure rushed through Obi-Wan's head. He was going to die, he wasn't going to become a Jedi and he closed his eyes and waited for the end. He felt a sensation of falling and then he thought he heard a voice.

//Relax\\

Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force and abruptly he couldn't sense Obi-Wan any longer. He couldn't move, he stared off in the direction of the falls. Everything had happened so quickly. How could he have let this happen? Distress rose in him and he knew that he'd let three innocent boys die. How could he have been so arrogant? He turned to face Anakin.

"Why did you kill Garen and why did you force push Obi-Wan into the wall?"

"I-I didn't mean too. I thought, that he was coming to attack you too! Garen was fine one minute and the next he attacked you. When I saw Obi-Wan draw his sabre, I panicked. They were both angry with you, so what was I supposed to do, just let them attack you?"

Qui-Gon sensed fear and sorrow in Anakin and he realised that he couldn't blame Anakin for everything. It was his fault he'd been the one to take sides and push Obi-Wan away.

Qui-Gon shook his head "Oh Force forgive me. I've pushed two innocent boys to their deaths." Qui-Gon whispered, as he sunk his face in his hands.

"But I killed Garen, because he attacked you. Obi-Wan didn't have to jump into the River, you didn't kill him?" Anakin snapped.

"I killed him with my words; I ridiculed him and treated him with contempt. I've failed to uphold the Jedi code, he 'was' a worthy candidate to be a Jedi, and I made him believe he wasn't." Qui-Gon said as he began to walk towards the building to get help.

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked. "Are you going to leave me here at the Agri corps? I won't stay here; you promised to take me back to the temple! You can't go back on your promise; you said that I was the one you'd been waiting for."

Qui-Gon sensed the growing confusion in Anakin. "It will be up to the Council to decide our fate." Qui-Gon answered.

"I'm going to get help and once we find Obi-Wan's body, we'll return them to Coruscant. That's the least I can do for them," he said.

tbc…


	4. A new apprentice is born

ooo

.

Unfortunately, for Qui-Gon, after searching for many days Obi-Wan's body could not be found. Jedi teams had arrived from Coruscant to help in the search, but in the end, only Garen's body was taken back to the temple.

Qui-Gon couldn't help feeling sorry for Anakin, because over the past few days the boy had done everything to regain Qui-Gon's trust. Qui-Gon felt that he'd been wrong in blaming Anakin. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He'd concluded that it was entirely his fault. Anakin hadn't hesitated to join the search parties looking for Obi-Wan's body. He didn't complain or show any anger or frustrations at all.

A week later Qui-Gon and Anakin were called before the Council.

Anakin admitted that he was confused and scared when Garen went berserk and because Qui-Gon seemed confused himself, he only tried to help. He insisted that he didn't mean to kill Garen and he certainly didn't want Obi-Wan to jump off the bridge. Anakin held his real emotions behind strong shields, was lucky that Qui-Gon had forgiven him, and blamed himself for Garen and Obi-Wan's deaths. After all the evidence was presented, it was decided that the whole affair was an unfortunate accident. Nevertheless, the council recommended that Anakin be sent to a soul healer and so should Qui-Gon.

The Council knew it was partly their fault for sending Obi-Wan on the same ship as Qui-Gon hoping that he'd change his mind and take Obi-Wan as his apprentice. They censured Qui-Gon, which would keep him in the temple for a while and they hoped he would release his pain and anguish to the Force and resume his duties as a Jedi Master. They also decided to accept Anakin's story that he only acted in self-defence when he killed Garen.

Qui-Gon didn't feel like training another apprentice, however, it was at his suggestion that Anakin was here in the Temple and the boy desperately wanted him to train him. He was resigned to the fact that he should train Anakin and the Council agreed. However, Yoda disagreed and was quite adamant that Anakin was dangerous. Nevertheless, he was outnumbered and so Qui-Gon took him as his apprentice.

Later in Yoda's quarters, Qui-Gon apologised to Yoda for not believing him when he said that Obi-Wan should be his apprentice.

"You were right Master Yoda; I was too blind to let the Force show me the truth. I realised that Obi-Wan deserved to be a Jedi, but it was too late. I should have told him sooner and now he's dead."

Yoda sighed. "What is done can not be undone, sense I do that altered the future we have. One path has been replaced by yet another. The future, clouded it is, but darker I sense it becoming. Hard to see where this will end, but tell you this I do, the force is displeased."

Then perhaps I should follow your wishes and not train Anakin?"

"My wish that was, but meditate I have and more danger there is if send him away we do. Train the darkness out of him we must, or go down the path to darkness he will. Grave danger to us all if allowed to follow that path." Yoda answered.

ooo

He opened his eyes and pain shot through his head. His first instinct was to bring his hands up and rub his temple. His head was spinning and he closed his eyes for a moment until he could focus properly. A feeling of calmness was being projected into his mind and a voice was saying, // _All is well \\_ He gripped either side of his head with his hands and through the headache he had he brought back the memory of what had happened to him. Slowly every event over the past few days came back to haunt him. He reached out to the Force, amazed to find that he was still alive. He thought it impossible after going over a waterfall. He remembered seeing the bottom, there were rocks below him, and yet he hadn't hit them.

His chest ached and his head was bandaged. Obi-Wan slowly looked around the room, and he could see his boots were under the chair.

Obi-Wan stretched out with his Force senses and knew that there was a being in the room with him. He was sitting in the corner in the shadows of the room. "Hello?" he said.

_//Hello Obi-Wan.\\ _he heard in his head_._

"What happened where am I?" Obi-Wan croaked.

_//You fell over the waterfall and would have died, but I saved you, I made you a promise.\\_

Obi-Wan breathed in sharply, and pain raced through his chest "My chest hurts."

_// When you went over the waterfall you hit a ledge. You have a bruise and you scraped your forehead before I caught you. \\_

"You're the one who spoke to me before; you said Garen would be happy and you were going to make me a Jedi, but Garen is dead!"

//_Your friend is happy, he's no longer in pain and he has joined his other friend in the force.\\_

"You knew about Reeft?"

_//I read your thoughts young apprentice.\\_

"You can read my thoughts, how! I didn't think that could happen until we bonded?"

_//I have the power to read your mind, because you haven't been trained to keep your thoughts private. The Jedi don't teach you enough. They just send you away to fend for yourself.\\_

"The Jedi? Aren't you a Jedi? Didn't you say you were going to make me a Jedi?"

_//I didn't say I was going to make you a Jedi. I said,_ _I would accept you and you would become a great Force user, I have foreseen it.\\_

Obi-Wan was confused_ "_But to be a great Force user isn't that what a Jedi is?"

_// Not all great Force users are Jedi, my apprentice. The most powerful Force users have never been inside your Jedi temple.\\_

"How do you speak to me in my mind?" he asked.

_// I have already linked our minds together. I am very strong with the Force.\\_

"Why don't you use your voice, are you evil?" Obi asked.

_//I do not want you to think of me as evil, I want you to be strong, I want to prove to you that not all force users are as arrogant and self-centred as Qui-Gon Jinn and the Jedi.\\_

" You saved my life, while Master Jinn just watched as I struggled with death, he watched me go over the waterfall and didn't lift a finger to help me. "I hate him." Obi-Wan stated.

_// Hate is a strong emotion and I don't believe you have it in you or the ability to hate with such passion.\\_

Obi-Wan sensed the dark power radiating off the man hidden by the shadows. However, he stretched out to the Force and for some reason he wasn't afraid. There was no danger here for him. He lay back against the pillow and stared straight at the ceiling.

"All my life I wanted to serve the Force, but Qui-Gon Jinn destroyed my dreams and tried to destroy me. I sense you are a Dark Jedi, and yet I'm not afraid. I can feel great power within you."

For the first time Darth Maul spoke aloud. "A dark Jedi is weak, I am a sith. I have no fear of the Jedi; they are weak and pathetic beings. They throw away the best of them, and when those they throw away become sith they condemn them for finding the true meaning of the Force. You are destined to become the greatest Force user in creation and it will be my honour to teach you." Maul said as he bowed to Obi-Wan.

"You keep saying Force user instead of sith, aren't you going to claim me as a sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

Maul stepped up close to Obi-Wan, placing his hard rough hands on the boy's shoulders and squeezed.

"You are better than the sith, even the sith have grown arrogant and power hungry. I have seen it in a vision. You are neither Sith nor Jedi you are both.

"I don't understand what you mean. In the temple I learnt that the sith were evil and they were destroyed a thousand years ago by the Jedi. They are extinct aren't they?"

"If you learnt about them then how do you explain my appearance? I am a sith I was once a youngling assigned to the Jedi temple for training, but like you I was abandoned. I was saved by my Master and he taught me the ways of the Force. He is cruel but he made me strong. However, I have been to Ossus to the great library and there I studied the true meaning of the Force and its prophesied teachings."

"Are you talking about the 'Chosen one?"

"Yes my apprentice I am."

"Well Master Jinn already thinks he's found him. His name is Anakin Skywalker. That is why he didn't want to train me. I am nothing compared to Anakin."

"That is where you are wrong Obi-Wan. In your temple there is one who knew of your importance and yet he did nothing to protect you and now he knows that his mistakes will cause the destruction of the Jedi."

"My importance? I'm not important; they have their chosen one now. He will protect them from destruction."

"Skywalker is not the Force's chosen one. He was chosen by the dark side and one day he will lead an army and destroy them all."

"If the dark side created Anakin Skywalker, why didn't the light side create someone to stop him?"

"It did, you are a creation of the force and I cannot claim you as a sith, but I will teach you and then you'll serve the force" Maul said confidently.

"You are mistaken; I'm not the chosen one! Master Jinn would have taken me as his apprentice if I was!"

"Just because Jinn didn't accept you doesn't mean that you aren't! Jinn has fallen under the spell of the dark side by choosing that one. He is the progeny of a Sith lord."

"I still don't understand how can the Jedi, especially Master Yoda not sense it, if that boy is evil?"

"The Jedi are blind, and they are overconfident. They talk about the darkness approaching, yet none of them sees it. They assume because they are gifted with the Force that they are invincible. They didn't see what was right in front of them. They believe balance comes from the light side of the force. But balance is attained by both sides, it will come from one the Force calls Sith'ari." Maul explained.

Sith'ari? What does it mean?"

It means the Child of light, you will hear the voice of prophesy when you are ready and you will do the bidding of the Force."

"I think you're wrong. I am not worthy to hear the Force."

"Time will tell Obi-Wan and until that time I have been given the task of training you."

"Why you?"

"I had a vision from the Force and it has given me a chance of redemption, and I have accepted the Force's will. That is why I saved you; you will become my apprentice, and learn the ways of the force from my point of view. Kneel child and surrender to my teachings."

Obi-Wan felt the force swirling around him filling him with self-reliance; he knew that this was his only chance at learning how to use the Force. He hesitated for a moment, but he sensed that the Force had a plan for him and that he should take this path for the present. He knelt before Maul, and bowed his head. The sound of a sabre igniting startled him for a moment and he looked up to see the bright glow of a red crystal.

"Rise my apprentice and take your rightful place at my side, from this day forth you shall be known as Black Panther, everything you've been given by the Jedi, your name your clothing is of no use to you now. Receive your new name and these clothes with honour, for you are worthy of the Forces favour. You must be strong to defeat the evil that wants to enslave the galaxy. In time you will take your place as the Forces instrument." Maul stated.

tbc...


	5. You belong to me now

...

Obi-Wan felt the ship come out of hyperspace. He'd been asleep and the change in the hum of the engines woke him. He hurried to the cockpit where his master was guiding the craft down towards a planet. He hadn't asked his master where they were heading, but now his inquisitive nature peaked when he peered out the window to see a planet seemingly covered in yellow grass and yet there were regions of thick green foliage dotted around the countryside. Mountain peaks rose high into the grey looking sky and in-between each mountain range were expanses of desert across the landscape. It seemed to him that this planet had a mixture of climatic regions in the space of a few hundred miles in any direction.

"Master, what is this planet called?"

"It is called Thule."

"Will there be others here that I will train with?"

"No, this is an ancient place and has been abandoned for years. It isn't near the trade routes and the violent storms that occur here on a regular basis prevent anyone from settling here for any length of time."

"Don't the storms worry you Master?"

"I am not afraid of the storms and once you begin your training you will discover your own strength to overcome any dangers this planet conceals. Here you will learn more about the Force than you could imagine."

"More than if I was a Jedi?"

"Yes apprentice, in time you will recognise your power, but it will take time and that is why I've brought you here. There will be no distractions from your training."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he liked the way that sounded, he hoped he wouldn't be training all the time. In the Jedi temple they learned about the Force in groups and he always found he enjoyed being around other initiates and in-between training sessions the initiates would have time to themselves. A feeling of loneliness invaded his senses, but he shook the feeling away because he had his master with him so how hard could it be.

...

Maul sensed the confusion in his young apprentice, however, he knew that Obi-Wan was soft and he needed to toughen up. He remembered his own training at the hands of his master Sidious, there was never any compassion shown and training involved a great deal of mental and physical endurance. Yes Thule was a planet where he could get the best out of his new apprentice. Maul turned back to gaze out of the view screen at the planet he called home.

Maul would train him the same way his master trained him. He would teach him how to absorb his pain and learn that he needed no one to help him, just the Force. Maul had plenty of time at his disposal because his Master Sidious wasn't ready to reveal to the galaxy that the sith had re-emerged. He would keep his apprentice hidden here for as long as it took to prepare him for his eventual mission.

Maul looked out the viewer, as they skimmed across the ground. It always amazed him that the landscape could change so quickly from the dry arid plains to sub- tropical vegetation and then great mountain ranges. Flying low over a canyon Maul pulled the controls back and banked sharply up the side of a mountain. Just before he reached the top, he pushed the controls forward and pressed a button on the panel. The ships engines cut out and the craft glided over a stand of trees and behind them was a cave large enough to fit their ship in completely.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes as they glided further into the cave until darkness enveloped the ship. "Master is this cave safe to land in?"

"It is my apprentice, and it will be your home for the next few years."

...

Obi-Wan could hear the sound of winged animals flying around in the darkness as he and his master exited their ship. Maul strode over to a panel on the wall and flipped a switch. A staircase loomed in front of them lit by glow torches. Obi-Wan followed his silent master up the stairs and at the top he opened a door. Light shone in from several holes in the roof of the cave and Obi-Wan glanced around. The room here looked like a training hall similar to that in the Jedi temple. There were droids lining the walls and remotes on shelves. A rack attached to the wall held a variety of weapons and on a bench next to it lay several light sabres.

Maul kept walking and they went through another door and down a long corridor cut into the mountain. It was cold as they walked further into the mountain and Obi-Wan wondered if the hall would ever end. Eventually Maul opened another door and light streamed in. They were standing on a balcony made of rock and it overlooked a beautiful waterfall that cascaded down the mountain, flowing into a pond at the bottom. There was another staircase leading down outside the mountain and Obi-Wan had to hurry to catch up to Maul as he made his way down. Once they reached the bottom, trees surrounded them and they walked through the dense vegetation along a path that ended at the door to a building. Large stones stacked upon one another made up the walls of the building and a ledge jutting out from the mountain appeared to be the roof. Inside Obi-Wan could see that they had entered another cave it was set up as living quarters.

His master pointed towards the back of the common room. "Through that door is where you will sleep. There is a fresher down there near the end of the hall and beyond that is a library. That is where you will study when you are not training with me. I have acquired an extensive collection of data files and documents to assist you in your studies. You will begin immediately and I will test you at the end of each day."

"Who will be my teacher?"

"You will teach yourself, the data disks are marked and you will revise them in turn. Anything you're not sure of you will ask me to explain. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

...

Obi-Wan checked out his room, it was just as sparse as his room back at the temple. There was a bed in one corner and a cupboard in the other. There wasn't a desk or any lighting in his room just a glow torch hanging on the wall. He walked down the hall past the fresher and opened the door at the end. Inside was the most ornate room he'd ever seen. Solid timber shelves decorated the entire room and there was a veranda leading out into bright sunshine and over to one side was a desk on the veranda too.

Obi-Wan turned back and walked along the isles where data disks in their thousands sat on the shelves. Looking at all the reading material that his Master had laid out for him seemed daunting and he sighed.

A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Master, there are so many disks."

"Then I suggest you begin immediately." He handed Obi-Wan a disk off the shelf. "Here, this is the one you will begin with; you will not leave this room until you have finished studying everything on this disk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan sat down at the desk and put the disk in the reader, he was surprised to find all the study information concerned strengthening his shields. The disk was actually his teacher; there were lessons in holding onto a thought as he listened to music blaring in the background. At first he found it difficult to concentrate because the music distracted him. Nevertheless, by the time he'd finished for the day he could control his thoughts better. He was tired by the time he'd finished studying and he wondered if his Master had prepared anything for last meal.

Obi-Wan entered the common room to find Maul holding a sabre. "This is your training sabre; you will keep this with you at all times. Come we will begin your training."

"But Master, I'm hungry and tired couldn't we train after last mea--"

Obi-Wan felt his fear rise as he was lifted off his feet and slammed against the wall. His feet didn't touch the ground and a sensation of being choked assailed his mind. His eyes bulged as he could see the smile spread across his master's face.

"You will not complain or test my patience. You are here to train and become a worthy apprentice. I will decide when you eat, or when you sleep, is that clear apprentice?"

Obi-Wan could barely move his head but he croaked out, "Yes Master".

Maul released him and said 'Good"

Maul strode off towards the staircase going up to the training hall and Obi-Wan still reeling from his Masters cruelty, rushed to keep up with him.

The training arena was well lit and Obi-Wan felt a sudden urge to leave this place, nevertheless he had agreed to be Mauls apprentice and he had no way of finding his way off this planet.

"You will remove your tunics and shoes, when we train you will wear these." He held up a pair of trousers made of some lightweight black material.

Obi-Wan was afraid to speak, so he did as ordered and took off his clothes and boots, leaving them on a mat near the door. The pants were tight fitting, but they were comfortable and didn't restrict his movements. The floor was cold to his feet but he knew that once he began to move he'd warm up.

Their session began with warm up Kata's very similar to those performed by the Jedi and Obi-Wan felt his apprehension diminish as they worked through each one.

Obi-Wan was relaxing into the steps and he watched as his master performed a flip and did several somersaults in a forward motion coming to a stop in the centre of a ring painted on the floor.

"In this lesson you will learn balance and precision, I want you to go back to the wall and run towards me, doing three somersaults and landing as I did in the middle of this circle."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said as he walked to the back wall. He thought this is easy I can do that. I've done plenty of flips and not lost my balance at all back at the temple.

Obi-Wan noticed that his master didn't move out of the way and was standing on the other side of the circle. He wondered if he was staying there to catch him if he did lose his balance.

It unnerved him a bit having his master standing so close but he remembered his masters words, _learn balance and precision. _

_Yes, he's just making sure I don't fall,_ he surmised.

Obi-Wan ran and picked up speed somersaulting as he went. he stretched out with the Force to make sure he had enough area to perform the three flips. He exacted the first two and was into the last one. He felt pride creep into his mind because he knew he would land fairly close to the target. His last jump was a bit rushed and his momentum carried him faster than he expected and when he landed his feet touched the edge of the circle. His first thought was _close enough, _but a bloom of pain searing across his chest told him he had erred. His master had ignited his own sabre and was holding it out at the edge of the circle and because Obi-Wan had overstepped the circle, he hit his master's sabre. The red blade was held taught and he could smell his skin burning.

"Arrgh," he cried out and stumbled backwards landing flat on his back. Before he could sit up the red blade hovered close to his throat and Obi-Wan felt his life was about to end.

"I sense your thoughts and you keep comparing this training to the pathetic training you received back at the Jedi temple. You must put that place completely out of your mind. Remember -my apprentice - they didn't want you, - they threw you away, - they thought of you as a weakling. You belong to me now and you will do as I say. Now get up and do this lesson again and concentrate on your movements."

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet moving backward to escape the heat of Mauls blade. He hurried back to the wall, his chest hurt from the painful burn. He really wanted to look down at his chest but he was afraid that his master would see that as a weakness. He understood now that his master was going to be very strict and his job was to make him strong and the sooner he forgot about the Jedi and their temple the better off he would be.

Obi-Wan did the lesson again and he focused on the Force to keep his mind on the circle in front of him. However, his fear had risen because Maul was standing in the same position as before and Obi-Wan let one toe touch the line. Immediately he felt the sting of the blade, but he refused to cry out.

Obi-Wan saw a slight smile cross his master's face as he extinguished his sabre.

"You are learning very quickly my young apprentice. Now if you can release your fear to the Force, I am certain you will get the lesson right. Now go back and prepare yourself and when you are ready we will continue."

Obi-Wan sensed his fear was causing him to falter and he knew that his master was right. He went back to the wall and took in several deep breaths pushing his fear out and pulling the force to him he focused on the circle and performed the somersaults in his mind, he could see his mistakes and he knew where his feet should be at each point of the flip. He played it over in his thoughts and then he knew he was ready. He concentrated on the circle and not the fact that his master was standing there, and he leaped forward, completed two of the flips, and stepped up leaping into the third one. Obi-Wan pulled the Force tighter around him and closed his eyes. He felt his body rolling over and he sensed he was on target; he landed gracefully and opened his eyes. His master was smiling at him.

"Well done Black Panther now do it again."

By the time Obi-Wan made it to bed it was in the early hours of the morning. He discovered that being an apprentice to Maul gave him no rights at all and it was his duty to cook their meals and clean up afterwards. He was shown where the medical kit was and had to attend to his own burns.

The weeks past by in a blur of lessons and almost emptying the medical kit. However, Obi-Wan was growing stronger and he felt that he was learning important lessons. He came to respect Maul and now that he knew his place, they trained well together. Obi-Wan studied hard and his shielding improved considerably and even though Maul was a strict and often-cruel master, Obi-Wan still appreciated the fact that he'd saved him from Jinn and Skywalker.

Over the next few years, Obi-Wan grew strong and learnt to survive in the desert without food or water. Maul would drop him off in the middle of nowhere and give him an order to find his way back to the compound. Maul taught Obi-Wan that things in the desert could be used for survival. They were hard and often dangerous times, but Obi-Wan used the Force more and more and he discovered that he relished the feeling of being alone with just the Force and the storms for company. Nevertheless, his resentment towards the Jedi grew, mostly because his master would taunt him with stories of Jinn and Skywalker's escapades as the most valued Jedi team the order had. Obi-Wan became impatient for the day when he and his master would knock them off their pedestal and grind them into dust.

tbc...


	6. Meeting Lord Sidious

ooo

Obi-Wan's training was constant and demanding and when his master Maul left him on Thule while he went off to do his own Masters bidding, Obi-wan relished those times.

Lately, his visions, which had haunted him when he was an initiate in the Jedi temple, had been returning. Nevertheless, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable speaking of his visions to his master. It seemed to him that the Force was showing him these visions for his benefit only.

He'd been alone in the desert when the vision assaulted him and it foretold of the destruction of the Jedi temple. He didn't understand why he would be having that vision now that he was no longer a Jedi. It showed him watching the carnage inside the temple yet he wasn't the instigator of it and it appalled him that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He remembered waking with a start and he called out to the Force to leave him alone and stop persecuting him when it was the Jedi's fault that he could not stop the killing. Obi-Wan was amazed when he heard a voice in his head telling him that he could prevent the destruction of the Jedi order and that only he could secure their future.

He laughed, "I don't believe you, and why would I want to save the Jedi! They have abandoned me. I am no longer worthy to walk in the light. I – am – an – apprentice – to – a –sith! The Jedi did this to me! Qui-Gon Jinn did this to me and I hope he suffers!"

_// They were wrong and you are wrong. You are worthy to walk in the light. When the time is right, you will know your duty.\\_ The voice answered him.

"My duty – is to obey my master!" he screamed.

"Do you hear me!" he said waiting for the voice to reply.

Nevertheless, only silence surrounded him and eventually he gave up waiting for a reply and fell asleep. The next day when he woke, he presumed he'd had a nightmare and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

However, the next time his master left him alone on the planet the voice came back and it told him that he had a destiny and that it wasn't to be a sith. The Force had a plan for him, but he had to be patient, and when the time came, he would know. The Force told him to meditate and to draw strength from it and open his soul to the possibilities that await him. The voice confused him, but he always felt better and more focussed after each meditation.

.

Once again, Obi-Wan was alone on the planet, he was sitting on a ledge overlooking a great expanse of desert, and in the distance; he could hear and see the approach of a storm. The air was thick with oppressive heat as the storm clouds moved closer. He wasn't afraid of the lightning anymore, he'd learnt to harness its energy with his sabre.

The first time he'd been out in it, Maul was teaching him about its power. His master had intercepted one of the bolts and using his sabre, deflected it towards a tree. The tree split in two and then exploded in a ball of fire. It was frightening but it sent a thrill of excitement through his body just watching the awesome power. When it was his turn, he hesitated before harnessing the Force to push against it. It knocked him down to the ground and caused his sabre to overheat, burning his hand.

Maul handed him another sabre and told him not to hesitate next time. Timing was everything and control of the Force was imperative. He remembered that lesson well and when the next electrical discharge lit up the sky, Obi-Wan was ready and he focused on the Force and pushed outwards. The flash arced off his sabre and hit a boulder smashing it into small pieces.

It was only after he'd perfect the lesson that Maul would let him bandage his hand. It had healed now, but he still had a scar to prove it.

Abruptly, the voice whispered a warning to him. //_You will be tested soon, have faith in the Force and you will survive.\\_

Obi-Wan glanced up and in front of the approaching storm he could see a ship approaching. It was Maul returning. He hurried to his speeder and raced back to meet the ship.

ooo

Maul strode down the ramp and stopped in front of his kneeling apprentice.

"Have you completed all the lessons I left for you?"

"Yes Master, I have."

"Good, gather some supplies we are leaving this place. We are going to Geonosis. There is someone there that I would like to kill. He has humiliated me for the last time."

"Who is he master?"

"He is of no importance, and after I've finished with him Lord Sidious will realise we never needed him."

Their flight to Geonosis was made in silence. Obi-Wan could feel through the Force that Maul despised a man named Dooku. Obi-Wan thought he'd heard of a man named Dooku, but it probably wasn't the same one because the Dooku he'd heard about was a Jedi.

When they arrived at Dooku's hideout Obi-Wan was surprised to discover that it was the same man he had been a Jedi, but had left the order.

"Well, Maul my friend, what are you doing here? Lord Sidious didn't tell me that you were coming?" Dooku said in a disdainful manner.

"You're not my friend Count. Sidious told me that you wish to support his plans, but I don't trust you. I think you have an ulterior motive. You were once a Jedi, why would you want to help the sith destroy the Jedi?"

"I don't think my motives should concern you Maul. Lord Sidious trusts me. Nevertheless, if you must know I have no wish to be associated with the Jedi order any longer. They are pathetic and ineffective in the galaxy. They have no voice of power in the senate and are there solely to do the bidding of irresponsible Senators. Their time of power is at an end."

Maul crossed his arms over his chest and stepped up to Dooku in a threatening stance. "We shall see Count."

"I should think that you should be more worried about what Sidious will say about you bringing him here?" Dooku said pointing to Obi-Wan. "Who is he?"

"He is my apprentice Dooku, not that it's any business of yours."

"Since when did you acquire an apprentice Darth Maul?"

"What I do with my time is my business."

"What is his name then surely –he has a name?"

"His name is Black Panther," Maul snapped back.

"I sense a rebellious aura coming from this one Maul, somewhat like you." Dooku said as he raised his hand to touch Obi-Wan's face. He was startled when a blacked gloved hand shot out and grabbed Dooku's fingers just before they touched him.

"My, My, touchy little Black Panther isn't he?" Dooku said waiting for the boy to release his fingers.

"Does Lord Sidious know about your little Black kitten" Dooku smiled, pulling his fingers from the black panthers grip.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, Dooku!"

"Since when did you become a Master?" Dooku shot back.

"What I do with my time, while we are waiting to reveal ourselves, is none of your concern 'Dooku," he said as he stepped towards the Count. "I notice that you keep several human and tw'ilek servants trailing behind you. What do you need them for - protection?"

"I need no protection from the likes of you, or your little kitten!" Dooku snarled as he unclipped his sabre and ignited it. However, he wasn't quick enough for Maul or Obi-Wan they had their sabres out ready to attack before he had ignited his red sabre.

Maul wanted the pleasure of slicing Dooku's head from his shoulders. "Withdraw, my apprentice, this one is mine."

"Yes my Master," the Black Panther nodded and stepped back.

Dooku and Maul circled around waiting for the other to strike. Abruptly the battle began and the room was filled with the crackling of sabres sizzling as they connected with each other.

Maul ducked and rolled to the side and came up behind the Count. He swung his blade in an arc over the Counts head, and then side stepped back and forth across the room. One lunge and Maul had the upper hand, but in the next moment, Dooku would charge and send a barrage of strikes to Maul's body.

While the display of open hostility raged between the two, Obi-Wan stood and watched, learning from every movement. Analysing each strike and movement each opponent made. He could see the weaknesses in both men, and he stored that information to use at a later date.

It was while they were so concentrated on the battle between themselves that Obi-Wan sensed the presence of someone else in the shadows. The sensation of evil filled the room and Obi-Wan felt the Force warn him to raise his shields.

The man who'd entered the room was heavily shielded himself, he was draped in a long black robe, and his head and face were concealed. Obi-Wan felt a nudge at his shields from the hooded creature. His shielding was quite impressive for one so young, however, not strong enough to stop an experienced sith from penetrating them. Obi-Wans shields were beginning to crumble, just as Maul and Dooku stopped fighting and turned to the hooded man.

Both men simultaneously said "My lord" and both men sunk to their knees.

Sidious relaxed his hold on Obi-Wans mind and glared at the two kneeling men.

"Putting on a display for our young friend here, are we?" he snarled.

Maul lifted his head to speak "Master--"

"Silence" Sidious snapped.

"I don't need you to tell me who he is, I will find out for myself."

He swung around to the boy and his long contorted finger poked out at Obi-Wans chest.

"Tell me boy who are you," he said as he brought his face up close to the boy's.

Obi-Wan had never felt such malice in one being before, and he felt his fear rise. "I am Darth Maul's apprentice, my Lord. My name is Black Panther."

"My apprentice 'has' an apprentice, How delicious." Sidious sneered.

"Where did Darth Maul find you?" he said as he ran his fingernail down Obi-Wans cheek and scraped it across his throat.

Keeping ridged Obi-Wan said. "He saved me from the Jedi. They were going to let me die. Master saved me and he made me his apprentice. I am beholden to him."

Sidious ran his hand up the boy's face, and Obi-Wan felt his master's voice through their bond. _//Whatever he does, be very still and not to struggle.\\_

Sidious's hand went up into the boy's long hair and he grabbed a handful and pulled his head back. Obi-Wan kept very still and didn't fight his hold and slowly a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You were a Jedi brat!" he spat into Obi-Wans face. "What was your name then? 'Boy.'

"My name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, - Sir" he kept his voice even.

"You are afraid of me, good! Were you afraid of the Jedi?"

"I was afraid for my life, I hate the Jedi, and they tried to kill me!" Obi-Wan said strongly.

"I might kill you boy, what do you think about that?"

"Then you will lose a servant, My Lord."

"Ha! You're a cunning one," he said. "Lets see how faithful a servant you will be?" as he placed both hands around Obi-Wans neck.

He was lifted off the floor and he dangled by the neck. He could feel the malice in the man as he held him in a chokehold. He tried to calm his breathing through the Force, but the fingers tightened and he was about to lift his hands and hold onto the man when words he'd heard before he left Thule popped into his head. // _You will be tested soon, have faith in the Force and you will survive.\\_

He pulled the Force to him and waited. He felt Sidious peel back his shields and delve through his memories. In just a few short moments Sidious lowered him to the floor, Obi-Wan wanted to fall to his knees and hold his throat but held his fear back and he didn't move.

"I will allow you to keep him Darth Maul. I'm impressed with your choice. He has potential," he said as he looked at Maul.

"We shall stay here on Geonosis for a week while we discuss our plans. I'm in need of some exercise and you will show me what your Master has taught you - Boy."

Obi-Wan was subjected to hours of cruel training sessions. Sidious practiced his sabre prowess on Obi-Wan and if he faltered or collapsed from fatigue, a barrage of blue lightening engulfed him sending shards of pain, throughout his body. He felt alone and he knew that he could not count on his master to protect him.

He hated this Sidious, and he hated Qui-Gon Jinn for not taking him as his apprentice.

TBC...


	7. First Kill or was it?

ooo

The next year of Obi-Wan's training was a blur of demanding sessions with little or no rest. Now that Sidious knew of him Obi-Wan was under constant review. Every few months they would attend training sessions with the sith lord and Dooku. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was stubborn and he learnt to deal with the barrage of pain that Sidious dished out. Maul and Dooku had yielded willingly to this form of training, but Obi-Wan used the Force as his defence and he would wrap it around him and he could withstand the urge to scream and beg for mercy as his Master and Dooku had done before him. Even Sidious was quietly impressed, and he decided that the Black Panther was ready for his first mission.

"Darth Maul you will take your apprentice to the Outland Transit Station, there is a bounty hunter there named Bogy. He has disobeyed my orders and has refused to bow to my wishes. This will be a test for the Black Panther."

"Yes my Lord, we will take care of him."

"No Darth Maul, you will let your apprentice kill him. I want to see whether your boy has it in him to obey orders."

"Yes my Lord I will." Maul said and both he and Obi-Wan bowed and left Sidious's hideout.

ooo

Obi-Wan was not looking forward to his first kill and he wanted to know a bit more about the man. "Master who is Bogy and what has he done?"

"Bogy is a bounty hunter and he has been paid large sums of money to do Sidious bidding. A few weeks ago, he was told to capture a Jedi Master and his apprentice that were getting too close to one of my masters secret operations. Sidious wanted them alive so he could question them and find out everything he needed to know about the Jedi order. Bogy captured the Master and her young apprentice, however, they were skilled opponents and killed a few of his men and Bogy killed them for revenge. Sidious wasn't happy."

"Master, I'm not afraid of Sidious, he is old and I sense his strength is waning."

"Yes, I feel your strength growing my apprentice, and I'm sure Sidious senses it also. One day you'll have your chance to defeat him, and in doing so you will become the Master." Maul smiled.

"What about you Master, you cower down to him. Yet I sense your strength as well. Why don't you kill him and take his place?"

"It isn't my destiny to defeat Sidious, that task will fall to you. My fate is in your hands."

ooo

Maul and Obi-Wan kept to the shadows and entered the Casino through the side door. The sound of music and talking was coming from the main bar area past the kitchen. Maul jumped up onto a balcony above the stage where some singers were performing for the audience. Obi-Wan jumped up and stood next to Maul in the shadows.

From their position above, they could see the bar and several tables spread around. Maul pointed to the table in the middle. 'That is Bogy, the one with the purple waistcoat and the long white hair tied in a plait. Be careful my apprentice he has many hidden weapons on him.

Those sitting with him are cowards and the first sign of a fight and they will run for it."

"Master there are a lot of people in there do you think we should wait until he leaves this place and then we can kill him without involving others?"

"It is better here. You'll be able to slip in unnoticed and the dimness of the place will give you cover. I will go to the back of the club and wait for you on the landing to make sure no one impedes your escape. You must complete this mission on your own, I cannot help you."

"Yes Master I will complete this task, you have my word."

Bogy was seated at the card table playing sabac with his followers. The Black Panther silently slipped into the room masking his presence from those around him.

The room was smoky and customers were lined up at the bar waiting for service. A large female being with long tentacles was singing a song and three other weird looking beings were playing various instruments. The Black Panther stretched out and could sense his master slowly moving along the balcony to the back of the building. He could sense an array of thoughts coming from different beings in the room, but none of them were anxious or sensed that anything was about to happen. He smiled to himself and wondered if this Bogy knew what was about to happen to him.

Abruptly he felt a disturbance in the Force, there were newcomers into the building and they were Force users. He drew the Force around him, but immediately he recognised the Force signature of the man in the corner hidden by some curtains. It was a Jedi Master, one that he knew very well. He could sense the other younger Jedi was outside hidden near the front door of the establishment. The Black Panther smirked and thought, _(if only I had time for you as well Jedi, but I have a mission to complete, your turn will come.)_

He watched the Jedi Master and it appeared he was after Bogy as well. Nevertheless, this was his kill, he had to prove himself and no Jedi was going to take this away from him. He moved around the wall swiftly and quietly keeping his presence locked behind strong shields. The Jedi had his shields raised but his aura was as plain as day to him. Another disturbance had him glance at Bogy; the man had seen the Jedi heading towards him. Bogy stood up and tipped the table over as he pulled out his blaster. The Black Panther moved out of the way, as some of the patrons ran screaming past him. He saw the Jedi ignite his sabre and a green glow lit up the room.

Bogy swung around firing and hit several bystanders while the Jedi deflected some of the blasts away from them. One of the exit doors was right next to Obi-Wan and Bogy was making his way towards it. This was going to be easy he would wait until the man opened the door and then he would ignite his sabre, kill the man and disappear out the door into the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a caution from the Force to disarm the man and not kill him. He raised his shields so that his Master wouldn't sense his indecision. He was confused by the warning, but he lit his sabre anyway. The red glow lit up the corner where he was standing and Bogy panicked and charged him with his blaster firing. Obi-Wan lifted his sabre up to deflect the shots, but Bogy ran straight into the red sabre, burning a hole in his side. It wasn't a fatal strike and Obi-Wan extinguished his blade and pushed bogy away from him.

He watched as Bogy spun away from him screaming in pain, however, in all the confusion Bogy impaled himself on the Jedi's green blade. Obi-Wan could see shock register on the Jedi's face. He'd seen Obi-Wan's features in the red glow and with recognition came a moment of disorder. He hadn't been able to stop his forward momentum and his blade killed the bounty hunter.

Obi-Wan stood motionless within a few metres of the Jedi. All the horrible memories came flooding back. All his hopes and dreams for the future had been destroyed by this man. His senses came back to him as another voice entered his head. _(Have you completed your task my apprentice?)_

He tore his gaze from the tall Jedi and ducked out of the door. He was in the courtyard of the building, he ran to the end and Force jumped up onto the landing where his master stood waiting for him.

"I heard the sound of your sabre, Black Panther, has the bounty hunter met his end?"

"Yes Master, Bogy is dead." For some reason Obi-Wan felt the Force willing him to say no more.

"Well done my apprentice your first kill, you have made me proud."

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan spoke the words aloud, but in his soul, he felt sickened by the thought that killing someone would be a proud moment.

"Come apprentice, it is time we leave this place."

Obi-Wan was still in shock knowing that the Force had prevented him from killing that man He'd had every intention of doing it to please his master. It seemed to him that Maul actually believed he had killed him. Didn't his master sense that there was a Jedi in the Tavern and that the Jedi had killed the bounty hunter?

Once flying through hyperspace Obi-Wan spoke for the first time since they left the planet. "Master there was a Jedi in the tavern. It was Qui-Gon Jinn."

"A Jedi! I didn't sense a Jedi, are you sure?"

"Yes Master, he was shielded, but I recognised his aura."

"Did he see you?"

"Yes he did."

"Good my apprentice, this is good news, he won't know what to think about your appearance in the land of the living."

Obi-Wan wondered why his master hadn't sensed that the Jedi were in the tavern and he was going to ask him why, but he remembered when he'd been on Thule and the Force spoke to him out in the desert. It had been for his ears only. Maul had never known that the Force had spoken to him. Maybe the Force prevented Maul from sensing the Jedi.

ooo

News that a bounty hunter had been killed by a sabre reached Sidious.

"You will remain in training with Maul, I like your style young Panther. I might have taken you myself to train; however, I have my eye on another. I've watched him being trained by the Jedi and soon I'll extract him from their clutches and bring him to where he should be at my side." Sidious gloated.

"Darth Maul tells me that you encountered Jedi Master Jinn." Sidious asked.

"Yes my Lord" he was in the tavern; I think he was planning to capture Bogy for the Jedi.

"I imagine he was surprised to see you boy?"

"Yes My Lord."

"His arrogance made him over confident My Lord. He didn't sense me until it was too late, nevertheless, I knew he was hidden in the shadows

"If I wasn't busy with my prime objective, I'd have killed him where he stood My Lord."

"You are correct my young friend, when you say that the Jedi are arrogant. They do not realise they have in their midst one who will destroy them from within, they think they are superior, but they are fools." Sidious cackled

"Maul you may take your apprentice back to Thule and wait for your orders.

We must be prepared, for my time is coming soon.

"Yes my Master as you command."

tbc.... Sorry this chapter was so short. I was rushed for time. _Too much on my plate at the moment. _


	8. The killing begins

This chapter was hard to get right, and I'm not entirely happy with it. But that's my problem not yours.

ooo

"Master', Lord Sidious said that he was destined to train a Jedi. Do you know which Jedi he is going to train?"

"Yes I do, and you know him too!" Maul smirked.

"Who is it?"

"You met him on the way to Bandomeer; he was the one who killed your friend."

"Skywalker! I knew it, I knew from the moment I met him he was of the dark side. Is that why Sidious wants' him?"

"Sidious believes he is the chosen one, sent by the Dark side of the force to bring the Jedi to their knees. He intends to make him his apprentice, and send him to kill all the Jedi in the Temple."

"Master' I've had a vision that a Jedi goes to the temple and kills everyone in there. Do you think the man I see in my vision is Skywalker?"

"Visions are an extension of us; they see things that are to come, but be aware of them and do not allow them to control you. The future can change at the turn of a blade or the onset of nightfall." Maul remarked.

"Yes my Master, I will not let them control me," he bowed in respect to his Masters teachings.

ooo

In the quiet of his apartment, Obi-Wan studied the night sky and contemplated his future, he thought back to his early childhood. He couldn't remember ever being happy, he reached out to the Force and when he did, he felt it flow through him and it gave him a sense of purpose. He abruptly realised that the only time he felt alive was when he was deep in meditation with the Force.

The Force had stopped him from killing that man Bogy, and even though the man died, it was not at his hand. However, when he'd seen Qui-Gon Jinn in that cantina, his heart ached knowing that he was the one who'd sealed his fate. He'd felt his anger rise and he wanted to strike Qui-Gon Jinn down, but the Force asserted pressure on him to release his anger at the man and look for comfort in forgiveness.

Now sitting in his room, he felt his bitterness rise at the difficult position the Force was putting him in. He was an apprentice to a sith, but all he'd ever wanted to be was a Jedi. He thought about Skywalker, he had everything that Obi-Wan wanted and yet it seemed that the dark side was in Anakin's blood. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't deserve his forgiveness and he scoffed at the thought and scolded the Force for even suggesting that he forgive the man who'd sent him down a path that he didn't want to travel.

He was beginning to think that the Force had let him down. His life flashed past his eyes and he felt confusion fill him with more questions than answers. He'd obeyed the Force all his life, but where did it get him. He was an outcast, he wasn't a Jedi and he would never be one. These thoughts filled him with anger and he knew that next time he was sent to kill someone he would. The Force seemed to reject his thoughts and that made Obi-Wan angrier, so he closed his mind to the voice that insisted that he was still of the light. He would not listen anymore.

ooo

He trained hard over the next year and concentrated on being the best sith he could be, and finally Sidious sent word to Maul that he had a mission for them.

"Where are we going Master?"

"To Geonosis, Sidious has arranged for the plans of the Jedi temple to be delivered to us by a Jedi Knight and he wants' us to pay him."

"The Jedi temple, why does he want them?"

"There are many secret tunnels and escape routes hidden in the temple and Sidious wants to make sure that when he attacks them, all the escape routes are sealed off and guarded by his own men. He doesn't want any Jedi to escape when he sends his soldiers to destroy them."

"This Jedi Knight who is he?"

"A Knight named Kai Kimino; he stole the plans in the hope that Sidious would pay him so he could live a life of luxury. However, the man doesn't know my Master very well and we are going to take the plans from him and then kill him."

"Knight Kimino, I remember him. He was one of the Knights that refused to train me." Obi-Wan said bitterly.

"He wasn't worthy of you my apprentice. We will kill this one and his men. But first we must get the plans."

"Yes Master I will do your bidding." Obi-Wan said as they made their way to the gatehouse at the spaceport.

"We don't have much time to complete our mission, Lord Sidious informed me that a team of Jedi know the plans were stolen and they are coming here too. I will speak with the Jedi while you find his accomplices. Kill them all and then return back to me."

Darth Maul met up with Kimino who was waiting for him in the gatehouse common room.

"Are you the Jedi, Kimino?" Maul asked.

"Yes, I was told that you were coming. Have you my payment?"

"I do. Give me the plans and we shall finalise the deal."

Kimino walked toward a cupboard, took out a long parchment roll, and handed it to Maul.

"These are the complete plans that show all the hidden corridors and exits. Now if you will pay me I'll be on my way."

Maul tucked the roll in his belt and as he did, he drew his sabre, "this is the only payment you will get Jedi!"

Maul leapt forward but he wasn't quick enough and Kimino drew his sabre, countered Mauls strike, and pushed him back against the wall. Maul cursed himself for being so slow and he took off after the Jedi who'd raced down the hallway. Maul knew there was another landing platform at the end of the building and Kimino was heading that way. He knew his Master wouldn't be impressed if he allowed the Jedi to escape.

ooo

Obi-Wan sensed that there were two other beings in the building and he quietly sought them out. He cornered them and using his sabre sent their own blaster bolts back towards them, killing them both instantly. He thought he would feel some remorse at their deaths, but he didn't and he let a sensation of righteousness fill him because he felt his actions were justified.

He headed back toward the main room where he'd left his master and as he drew closer, he could hear the sound of sabres further down the hall. He sensed it was Maul and he hurried toward the sound to assist his master. As he turned down another corridor he felt a disturbance and looked back from where he'd just come from, the other Jedi team had arrived and they were coming down the corridor toward him. He wanted to stand his ground and wait for their arrival; this was his chance to kill Jinn. He'd waited for a long time to seek his revenge on these two Jedi. Nevertheless, he sensed his master was getting tired and their mission was to kill Kimino, therefore he would have to push his own desires to the back of his mind.

He sent a warning to Maul and raced down the corridor to help him complete their mission. However, as he leaped into the battle the Jedi brought his sabre down and cut off Maul's hand. Obi-Wan slashed at the sabre deflecting the Jedi's next strike and then Obi-Wan rammed his blade into Kimino's side, the man's face contorted in pain as the red sabre did its damage. Obi-Wan scooped Mauls sabre off the floor and ignited it as Kimino staggered backward and slammed into the wall. Obi-Wan held both red sabres out in front of him and he smirked at the Jedi. He knew the man was beaten, but he wanted toy with him. He wanted the Jedi to remember him and know who it was that was going to kill him. A movement caught his eyes and he sensed the imminent arrival of Jinn and Skywalker.

"Do not toy with him Black Panther finish him quickly and join me in the ship. I will engage the engines." Maul said as he turned and left the building holding his injured hand.

Obi-Wan held both sabres up against Kimino's chest. "Don't you recognise me - Master?" He sneered.

"Your face is familiar, but I don't recognise the name he called you. "

"Black Panther is the name he calls me, but my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the one who you rejected. I wanted to be a Jedi, but you and others like you killed my chance of becoming a Jedi, so now it's my turn to kill you."

"You - you're Obi-wan Kenobi! Oh Force, I wanted to make you my apprentice, but Master Yoda rejected my offer."

"Yes I know and one day I'll make that troll Yoda pay as well. However, he will have to wait but your time has come, you don't deserve to be a Jedi you have no honour." He said as he thrust his sabre into the dying man's body. "May the Force have mercy on you, because I don't."

Obi-Wan heard a pained 'No don't kill him Obi-Wan' coming from the mouth of Qui-Gon Jinn as he and his apprentice burst into the room. Obi-Wan raced out the door with Skywalker right behind him. He could hear the engines of his ship revving on the platform and he used the Force to speed toward the ship. As he ran up the ramp and pressed the button to close it he turned and sent a bolt of blue lightning hurtling into Skywalker's body. He smiled as he watched the Jedi brat writhing on the platform as the blue sparks enveloped him.

The ship lifted off and Obi-Wan headed for the cockpit to relieve his Master from the controls.

"Master are you alright?"

"I will be, the heat of the sabre injury stopped me from losing any blood and I've bandaged the stump. I will have it seen to when we return to Thule."

"Did you get the plans Master?"

"Yes Lord Sidious will be pleased, especially when I tell him it was you who killed the Jedi."

ooo

Qui-Gon Jinn felt such guilt envelop him when he saw Obi-Wan thrust his sabre into Kimino and he called out without thinking. He felt it was his fault that Obi-Wan had turned and he had hoped to save Obi-Wan from a life of servitude with the sith. Nevertheless, he knew that every time the boy killed, it took him further away from the light. Qui-Gon ran toward the fallen Jedi, but his apprentice Anakin Skywalker took off after Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon wanted to catch Obi-Wan too, but for a different reason. However, his first priority was the fallen Jedi, he didn't know why Kai Kimino was on Geonosis, but he presumed he'd also been sent to retrieve the plans to the temple too.

"Anakin, don't go after him, we need to see to the Knight." Qui-Gon said to his apprentice who was almost out the door.

"I can catch them Master, you see to the Knight," he yelled as he went through the doorway.

"Anakin come back!" he called, but Anakin was already gone.

Qui-Gon knelt down to give any aid he could to the dying man. "Kai, were you here alone? Do you know who has the plans of the temple?"

"I'm s-orry Qui-Gon I b-etrayed the Jedi, it was me who stole the plans. I've made too many mistakes and now I'm going to pay for them. Th-at sith, I've seen him before at the Temple he was a Jedi initiate. It is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I could feel his anger at me for not taking him as an apprentice. It is festering inside him. I should have taken him, he would have kept me from betraying the Jedi and he would be a Jedi too. Oh, Qui-Gon, I've turned him into a sith."

"You're not to blame for that Kai, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. However, it's too late to change the past. Kai. Why did you steal the plans?"

"The darkness is encroaching on the Jedi order and I've seen it in my visions. The order will be annihilated and I wanted to save myself and begin a new life away from the temple, but I needed credits to do that."

ooo

Anakin struggled to his feet once the ship lifted off, he was amazed at the power of that blue lightning and wondered how hard it would be to learn how to do what that sith did. He began walking back to Qui-Gon, but he couldn't get the face of that sith out of his mind. He looked familiar and an image of the boy Obi-Wan Kenobi filled his mind.

"Master they escaped, how is the Knight, will he live?"

"No, Padawan his injuries are too severe."

Anakin looked down at the Jedi as he died. "Master that sith, he looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi, you know the boy that jumped of the bridge."

Qui-Gon flinched at the words (_Of course it looks like him it is him and it is my fault he is now in the hands of the Sith_) But outwardly he said. "I am sure the resemblance is just coincidental."

"Did you find out what happened to the plans of the temple?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Knight Kimino said the sith have them. We will take his body back to Coruscant and tell them."

Qui-Gon fell silent as their ship streaked back to Coruscant and he thought about Obi-Wan. (_No wonder I felt overwhelming hatred radiating from Obi-Wan as he looked at me, I've turned him into the very thing he despised and was afraid of becoming, a Sith.)_

_ooo_

"Master Yoda we were too late to rescue the plans, the sith have them."

"More to tell me you have Qui-Gon, see to your apprentice and then join me in my quarters."

Qui-Gon and Anakin walked down the hall to their quarters and Anakin explained that he wanted to see his friend Chancellor Palpatine. Qui-Gon excused his apprentice and headed back to Yoda's apartment.

"Troubled you are Qui-Gon?"

"I saw Obi-Wan on Geonosis, he killed Knight Kimino and he told Kimino that he hated him and all those who destroyed his chance to be a Jedi."

"Speak to Obi-Wan did you?"

"No not really I did call out to him just as he stabbed Kimino, I didn't want him to go down the dark path any further and I hoped that I could prevent him from killing. However, I was too late. I stretched out with the Force and I could feel the pain and resentment he feels toward me. However, there was one thing that I noticed about him, which gives me a glimmer of hope."

"Something about Obi-Wan?"

"Yes his eyes weren't yellow, they were black. I thought all sith had yellow eyes?"

"A true sith does, believe I do that there is much good in Obi-Wan." Yoda's ears slumped and he sat heavily on the couch.

"Ashamed I am that helped to destroy Obi-Wan's faith I have. Sensed I did a long time ago that great potential did Obi-Wan have. Wanted only the best for him and wanted him taught by a great Jedi – You, risked his life I did to make you see his potential. Follow the will of the Force I did not."

"What can we do now, he is a sith."

"No! A sith he is not, another name there is for him, more important than your chosen one he is Qui-Gon."

"You mean he is more powerful than Anakin?"

"Yes he is what the old prophesy call 'Sith'ari."

"Sith'Ari, what does it mean?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Means it does, 'the One of the Force.' Early writings suggest a being of equal amounts of light and dark will be sent by the Force itself. A true Sith'ari has no true allegiance with the Sith or the Jedi."

"I don't understand Master Yoda, if Obi-Wan is this mystical being, how could he be a Jedi in the first place if he has no allegiance with either?"

"Written it is that if kept to the light and become a Jedi he does, then the forces of evil will be defeated and the Jedi would be saved. But if that being is tainted with Darkness the Force will empower him to destroy sith and Jedi alike."

Qui-Gon listened in absolute shock, at what Yoda was telling him. "How could we have been so wrong how could we let this happen and what about Anakin, his midi chlorian count is the highest ever recorded, why would the force lead us to believe he was the chosen one?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Lead us to that conclusion the Force did not. We like your apprentice have become arrogant and our own conclusions we made that lead us down the wrong path. Anakin's count may be high, but pure it is not. Obi-Wan's count is not as high but pure of heart he was until we pushed him too far. Refused to let Master Kimino take him as his apprentice I did. Thought that you should be his Master, believed I did that following the will of the Force I was." Master Yoda explained to Qui-Gon.

"Maybe you were right in refusing Kimino, after all he did steal the plans and sold them to the sith. Do you think that if he took Obi-Wan he might have remained true to the Jedi?"

"Never know now we will, but know this I do that keep your apprentice grounded to the light we must, if lose him to the dark side like Obi-Wan; doomed we will be."

"Are we too late to right our mistakes?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Too late it may be but trust in the force we must."

TBC...

Sorry if it's hard to understand and if you don't like this chapter. I couldn't get it right. I'm not really happy with it even now, but I decided to run with it.


	9. What does the future hold

ooo

On their return to Thule, Maul went into surgery and had a prosthetic hand fitted to his arm, and for the next few weeks, he practiced with his new hand, but he knew he was not as good as before. Obi-Wan sensed Mauls dismay through their bond, and knelt down in front of his Master.

"Master, you saved me and helped me in my time of despair. I will do the same for you."

Maul placed his metal hand on the young man's head. "You make me very proud, and I'm honoured to guide you. Your destiny far surpasses mine; and your allegiance lies with the force. I am only guiding you and giving you the strength to complete the task the Force wishes of you."

Darth Maul and the Black Panther stayed on Thule, honing their skills while the Republic became more unstable. Senator Amidala was one of the loudest voices in opposition to Chancellor Palpatine's call for a military solution to the growing Separatist movement toward secession from the Republic, a committee of senators tried to make him see that war was not an option. Nevertheless, that was exactly what Palpatine wanted. Amidala was becoming a nuisance and Palpatine wanted her out of the way. He sent a bounty hunter after her but the attempt was foiled by the Jedi.

He was getting sick of the Jedi always interfering with his plans and so he sent for Maul and his apprentice, they would kill the senator and then he could control the others by having Maul threaten them too. When Maul and the Black Panther reached the apartment building where Senator Amidala was staying Maul sent his apprentice to spy on them and then report back to him.

"Master, there are three Jedi, Windu, Jinn and Skywalker and they are in the conference room with the senator."

"Excellent my apprentice, tonight we shall kill not only Senator Amidala but three Jedi as well."

ooo

"I don't need protecting," Amidala stated, as she paced back and forth, "I don't want to return to Coruscant."

"I'm sorry Senator, but the Chancellor has intercepted a threat on your life and we can only protect you if you return to the safety of the Senate building." Qui-Gon stated. "We will check the perimeter of the building, Anakin stay here with the Senator. We'll make sure it is safe and then we shall board our ship. Anakin, be mindful and alert."

"Yes Master I will guard her with my life." Anakin said, happy that he was going to be alone with Padmé. Once his Master and Windu were out of the room Anakin pulled Padmé into his arms.

"Oh Anakin I've missed you." she said as they kissed passionately. "I want to spend some time alone with you! When this is over can we go to my country house on Naboo for a while?"

"Yes Padmé, I think I can arrange that, Chancellor Palpatine has asked me to become his aid when I'm knighted. It is what I want and no one can stop me from making my own decisions. I'm sure the Chancellor will let me accompany you back to Naboo where I can protect you from any threats!"

"Oh Ani, you're going to be Knighted soon?"

"Yes finally, Qui-Gon has realised that I'm too good to hold back any longer. He's recommended that I take the trials after this mission."

Just then Mace and Qui-Gon returned to the room "There is a disturbance in the force, there is some one out there, but whoever it is, is well hidden. We must get to the ship immediately. Master Windu said

"It may be another bounty hunter. I could go out and flush him out Master; I can handle one man!" Anakin said showing off in front of Padmé.

"No Anakin whoever, is out there wants us to separate. We should stay together to protect the senator." Qui-Gon whispered.

As they left the building and began to walk toward the ship, two black clad beings stepped out from the shadows. One was the Zabrak Qui-Gon had seen before, and the other they all recognised as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said as the Jedi ignited their sabres. He took in the sight of the boy who should have been his apprentice. Only he wasn't a boy any longer. He was a young man with fire in his eyes. His hair was long and his clothes fit him tightly and showed off the muscles beneath the fabric. The youth didn't flinch when Qui-Gon called him by his name. He wanted to speak to him and tell him that he'd been wrong, but before he could say another word, the black clad youth spoke.

"There is no Obi-Wan Kenobi here' he was betrayed and killed by you and the Jedi. My Master Darth Maul has given me a life full of the things that are important, trust, belief and honesty, he has instilled confidence in me and I am honoured to be his apprentice."

"Please Obi-Wan, don't turn down the dark path, there is no future there for you. I made a mistake. We can help you, don't follow the sith! It will only lead to your death."

"I have no reason to listen to you, Jedi! You and your apprentice killed my friends and then hoped that I would die when I went over the waterfall, you didn't try to save me! You don't deserve to live!"

"We outnumber you, sith!" Anakin said as he stepped in front of Padmé.

Qui-Gon saw the feral smile light up Obi-Wan's face as he lit a double-ended sabre, but to his surprise, one end was black and the other was white. Qui-Gon didn't have time to ponder what it meant, for the battle began.

Qui-Gon protected Padmé as Mace engaged Maul in battle their sabres lit up the sky. He turned to tell his apprentice to take Padmé inside, but Anakin charged forward with anger filling his body.

"No Anakin, come back!" he called out.

However, Anakin didn't listen to him and he watched as the Black Panther sidestepped and slashed Anakin across his back. As he stumbled, he was at the mercy of the black end of the sabre and he tried to swing around to defend himself, but he lost his footing and crashed heavily to the ground. Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan was calm and he could sense the power stirring inside the young man.

"Roll away Anakin, you've lost your focus!"

Qui-Gon stepped between the two youths and blocked the black blade with his green one, which gave Anakin time to regain his footing. Jedi Master and apprentice worked in tandem to out manoeuvre their opponent. Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan was toying with them and he'd allowed them to push him back across the courtyard. They were gaining the upper hand, until Anakin was caught by the white end of the blade, which cut into his shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain while Qui-Gon blocked the black end of the blade, as it swung round toward him. He sensed that Obi-Wan was determined to kill Anakin and he knew he had to prevent it. He swung his blade low trying to off balance Obi-Wan, but the youth was too agile and jumped high into the air and flipping back onto the wall of the courtyard.

He felt a disturbance in the force and he felt the force swirling around Obi-Wan. He could sense the power of the Force fill the young man but it was filling him with light and directing him to pull away. Qui-Gon sensed the confusion in Obi-Wan as the youth balanced on the wall.

Qui-Gon felt compelled to try once more to reach Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan please don't do this don't throw your life away. Turn back to the light; it's there within your grasp I can sense it."

"Get out of my head," Obi-Wan screamed. "You made your choice and so did I, now die with it." He jumped down and attacked with all his strength.

Qui-Gon was on the defensive now trying just to keep alive and he saw his apprentice stagger to his feet and pick up his sabre, but he was in pain and he could barely hold his sabre let alone attack. Qui-Gon parried and blocked each strike from the black and white sabre and was nearly out of room to move when a dark disturbance had the Black Panther turning toward his own master who had been slashed across the stomach.

The Black Panther heard the hiss of pain and felt the sensation through the bond with his Mentor. He used the Force, pushed Qui-Gon back, and raced to his master. He needed time to rescue Maul, so he threw a force barrier up between himself and Qui-Gon, literally blocking the Jedi from going to the aid of Mace Windu.

Black Panther flew through the air and his movements were a blur to the Jedi Master who was about to end the life of his master. He Force pushed Windu backward, but the master regained his footing and swung his blade as he attacked. Their blades connected, but he knew Windu was struggling to block and in a flash of movements he sliced into Windu's chest and Force pushed him back against the wall. He lifted his Master off the ground, leaped up to the balcony, and disappeared from view.

Qui-Gon raced over to his friend to help him. However, the blade had gone through his heart and he was dead. Anakin was seriously wounded and he himself was suffering from a gash down the side of his face and neck. He shook his head in disbelief _(we've been beaten by a mere boy one who has not reached his full potential yet, may the force have mercy on us for what we have created.)_

_ooo_

Obi-Wan quickly got Maul back to their ship and took off, and once he reached hyperspace he went back to the couch and started to treat his Master. He put bacta bandages across the deep wound and helped his Master into a healing trance.

Once he'd settled him into a deep sleep, Obi-Wan sat on the floor and sunk into a mediative trance, to calm his raging emotions.

He'd been thinking about his mission, but each time he thought of killing the Senator, the Force prevented him from doing so. Something about her would be important to him in the future, but he didn't understand why. He didn't know her and she meant nothing to him. Of what use would she be to him!

TBC....


	10. The will of the Force

**Unfortunately, I've lost my muse for this story. Nevertheless, I have an obligation to those of you that review - to finish it. Thank you for your support. I've chopped this up severely, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but that's the nature of the beast. There is quite a way to go and I hope I can add a bit of substance and style to the remainder of the story - I will finish it.**

Chapter 10

The war between the republic and the separatists deepens and the Jedi are stretched out across the galaxy. They have acquired an army of clones to help them in the battle to save the republic, but unknown to the Jedi, Palpatine controls the clones and eventually, the clones will turn on the Jedi and kill them all. In the meantime, Anakin has been promoted to knight, and Palpatine convinces him to become his personal bodyguard. The Chancellor believes there is a threat from within the Jedi order to overthrow the republic and take control themselves. Anakin is worried for the safety of Padmé and he takes her to Naboo where they marry. Months later, Palpatine discovers that Padmé is pregnant and convinces Anakin that the Jedi council will have her killed, because he went against the code when he married her. Eventually, Anakin loses any trust he had in Qui-Gon when the Jedi master asks Anakin to spy on the Chancellor…

"No I won't do that! It's treason that you're asking me to do!"

"Anakin listen to me, Palpatine has become too powerful and if he stays in office he will send us all to our deaths."

"No you're lying; he told me that it's the Jedi who are pushing for more power. You want to kill him don't you? I warn you now Qui-Gon, I will protect him with my life."

"What are you saying Anakin, you're a Jedi can't you see that he's manipulating you?"

"I won't believe you, he's my friend, my mentor, and he's happy that Padmé is having my baby - but you! You Jedi want to kill her, well I won't let you hurt Padmé or the Chancellor!"

"Anakin! – What do you mean; Padmé is having your child - when?"

"Soon, and I won't let you near her."

"Anakin, Palpatine has twisted your thoughts, we are here to protect, not kill! Even Padmé has told the other senators that she's concerned about how much power Palpatine has."

"No, I'm going to her now to tell her that it's the Jedi who are corrupt and that Palpatine is the only one who can keep her safe." He ran down the corridor away from Qui-Gon.

--

In Padmé's quarters, Anakin tried to convince her that the Jedi were plotting against her and the Chancellor. However, Padmé was shocked that her husband would say that of his own Jedi family. "No" she said, "Anakin can't you see what Palpatine is doing, he's turning you against the Jedi, he is the one who wants more power."

"You don't understand Padmé; he told me that they will kill you because you're having my child."

"Anakin, I've known the Jedi all my life, they would never do that!"

"Why won't you believe me Padmé?"

"Anakin what has come over you, I don't know what to believe, I'm afraid."

He glared at her, "Padmé I'm doing this for you and the baby, the Chancellor wouldn't lie to me, he's my friend!"

"Oh Anakin, the Jedi are our friends too. I don't know what to do, I must have time to decide," she pleaded.

He felt his anger rise at his wife and he wanted to pick her up and take her with him, but now was not the time. He wanted to speak with Palpatine and then he would return to claim her.

"Very well, I'm going to see the Chancellor, but when I return I expect you to be ready to accompany me!"

Anakin raced toward Palpatine's office, he could hear shouting and the sound of sabre's being ignited. He pushed the door open and to his shock, the Chancellor was holding a red light sabre and four Jedi Council members were attacking him. Anakin was surprised and confused to see his mentor and friend with a red sabre, but he felt his anger flare towards the Jedi Masters. "Stop, what's going on here?"

Palpatine used Anakin's confusion to his advantage and called to him for help. "Anakin save me they've gone mad, they want to know where Padmé is. I won't tell them, I'll die first before I give her up!"

"He lies Anakin, we are here to arrest Palpatine, he is a sith!" The Jedi master said.

"No, no Anakin they are lying!" Palpatine said as they rushed him.

He couldn't bear to see the man he thought of as a Father being cut down. Palpatine was the only one who really understood him, he was his friend, he was the one he turned too when he was unsure of himself. His mentor needed help; he couldn't turn his back on him now, so he attacked the Jedi from behind.

He slashed one Master and another cried out, "He is a sith Anakin don't join him!" Nevertheless, it was too late, Anakin gathered his powers and rammed his sabre through the Jedi as Palpatine attacked the two remaining Jedi. A few minutes later, it was over. Palpatine and Anakin were the only ones standing.

"You must join me Anakin; they have been plotting for years. The only way to keep Padmé safe is by destroying the Jedi. They were afraid of your power and they were going to kill you too."

Anakin felt the power of the Force fill him with strength and he didn't realise it was Palpatine who was channelling dark power into him. It felt good and he realised that his destiny wasn't with the Jedi it was with the sith. The Jedi were weak and pathetic, but with Palpatine he would know true power.

"I will join you, and I will save Padmé!"

"Good Anakin, together we will rid the galaxy of the deceitful Jedi, but now we must plan our next move. The Jedi will come to avenge their comrades, we should leave here and go to my residence, and there you shall meet others who have been betrayed by the Jedi."

"I must go to Padmé, she can come with us."

"No Anakin, it will be too dangerous for her, leave her. I will send troops to protect her and you can speak with her later." Sidious said as he pulled Anakin with him.

ooo

_// The time to take strength from the Force is upon you Obi-Wan. \\_ The voice filled Obi-Wan's subconscious as he slept. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he tossed in his sleep. _// Darkness has fallen \\_. He woke up startled, he knew he'd heard a voice, but glancing around his room he could see no one. Yet as he rose from the bed, he felt a presence in the room.

"Who is there?" He asked peering into the darkened room.

_// Your destiny awaits you Obi-Wan, be ready. \\_ He turned and in the corner was a shimmering form. A tall human with a white beard and long hair glowed and lit up the room with a gentle blue gleam.

"Who are you?"

"You are ready to take your place and prepare the younglings for the future. Who I am isn't important; it is who you are that matters."

"The younglings? What younglings? Do you mean those that I dream about, the ones in the temple, am I to save them?"

"You will know what to do when the time comes Obi-Wan."

"Why do you call me that? I have a new name."

"You are and will always be Obi-Wan Kenobi, do not hide from your destiny child. You belong to the Force and it is time to bring back the light to the galaxy."

"How can I, there are those who will do anything within their power to see me dead. I have killed Jedi, how can you put your trust in me?"

"You're not alone, now go they are coming." The shimmering image faded away as Maul entered Obi-Wan's room.

"Ah, good you're awake. We have been summoned to Coruscant; Lord Sidious is ready to reveal his new apprentice to us."

"You mean Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan said in an inquiring tone.

"Yes, Skywalker has turned, and Sidious has pronounced him as his apprentice. You must keep your powers hidden from Sidious and from Skywalker, you have learnt well my apprentice and soon your destiny will be revealed to you."

Obi-Wan decided not to tell Maul of his visitor and quickly dressed. "I will be ready in a few minutes Master."

Obi-Wan felt the power of the dark side seeping through the walls of Sidious hide out as they entered the building. He drew his shields up and followed Maul into the main hall. He wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with Anakin again, but he had the Force on his side and he knew that he would have to keep his shields at maximum. Obi-Wan sensed the hatred pouring off Anakin as their eyes met. He could feel his anger fill the Force with deadly intent. However, Sidious put his hand up and prevented Anakin from drawing his sabre.

"Good, I feel the animosity that flows between you; I have been looking forward to this day and I can feel the hatred and the anger radiating from you Anakin. You are my Chosen one and you will lead my followers against the Jedi."

"This is the slime that attacked me on Naboo! Let me kill him now!" Anakin snapped.

"No, he is one of us; perhaps later you may get your chance to kill him. Nevertheless, it is time to use your anger on the Jedi. I have little time to waste pampering childish arguments amongst ourselves." Sidious put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and pressed down. "Kneel boy; this is my new apprentice, Darth Vader."

"Yes my Lord," Obi-Wan said and went down on his knees, however, he kept his wits about him. He didn't know what to expect from Anakin and he had to be ready.

"I am at your service Lord Vader." Obi-Wan said without taking his eyes off Anakin.

"The time has come to bring down the Jedi order, I have sent a signal out to the clones and they are now under my control and are killing Jedi across the galaxy as we speak." Sidious said smiling. "A battalion of clones await our arrival at the Jedi temple we shall go there and end the reign of the Jedi once and for all."

Obi-Wan's vision was coming true, Palpatine had given the order 66, which turned the clones from loyal friends of the Jedi to Jedi killers and Vader was about to lead a battalion of them to the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan felt his anger rise knowing that he would not get there in time to save the younglings. Regret and pain filled his heart knowing that they were going to die, but the Force sang to him and showed him that from all death comes life, and the lives that were soon to be lost were predestined.

Like the fire that ravaged the forest burning every thing in its wake leaving the earth scorched and black. New life would spring from the ashes, the seeds of the future would be carried along with the wind, and a new beginning would emerge. This is what the Force showed him and he had to put his trust in it. Obi-Wan felt conflict rise in him, where did he fit in. The path he'd taken assured that he could never be a Jedi. He'd seen how the Jedi had lost their way, they had become just as arrogant as the sith, and the more he thought on it the more he realised he was never meant to be a Jedi; he couldn't do what he must do, if he were a Jedi.

ooo

Padmé paced back and forth in her apartment, Anakin had been full of anger when he left her to go and see Palpatine. She had been afraid of him. He wasn't the same person she had fallen in love with and she didn't know what to do. She didn't believe that Palpatine would protect her, because in her role as a senator she had gone against most of his decisions. She didn't believe that she needed protection from the Jedi. They were her friends. She had to talk to Anakin and make him see what the Chancellor was really like. She was about to leave her apartment to find Anakin when she heard the sound of clones firing their weapons down below in the street. Jedi were being killed, she didn't know what to think and she felt compelled to go to the Jedi temple to find out what was going on.

Sidious, Maul and Obi-Wan watched as Vader entered the temple with the clones. They would wait until Vader signalled and then they would claim the Jedi temple as their own. "I will have my revenge soon, and the sith will rule the galaxy." Sidious cackled.

"Chancellor Palpatine! What is happening here, where is Anakin?" Padmé said as she climbed the steps...

Sidious turned and sent a bolt of blue lightning at her and she crumpled to the ground. He turned to Obi-Wan, "Kill her and when you have finished leave her body here for Vader to find. Make sure it looks like the Jedi killed her. Darth Maul and I shall go into the temple and watch Darth Vader complete his turning."

"Yes my Lord" Obi-Wan bowed.

Obi-Wan sensed that Padmé was close to death, but he could sense the heart beat of a baby within her. He rested his hand on her stomach and smiled. She was carrying two babies and as he lifted her he felt the Force swirl around him, whispering of a future, bright and whole. She was carrying the younglings that Obi-Wan was to protect and it was Obi-Wan's duty to see to it that they survived.

ooo

Qui-Gon and Yoda felt the deaths of many of their comrades when order 66 fell. They barely escaped with their lives and it was in that moment that they finally understood what the Force had been trying to show them. They'd been blinded by the power of the dark side in assuming the clones had been built for them. The Jedi's own arrogance had assured their demise.

Qui-Gon landed their speeder in the shadows of the temple and he and Yoda moved quietly around to the front steps. He was shocked to see Senator Amidala being carried down the steps by Obi-Wan. "Put her down, and step away from her. Haven't you killed enough people, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said as they stepped out of the shadows and drew their sabres.

"The killing has just begun Jinn; Skywalker has turned to the dark side; he is Palpatine's new apprentice. They are in control now and they are in your precious temple killing every Jedi in there."

"You lie! Anakin is a Jedi, he would never turn and become a sith like you!"

"You waste my time Jinn, this one is dying and she is carrying Skywalker's children. Take her away, before he comes out looking for her."

"What happened to her?"

"Palpatine wants her dead, he sent a charge of Force lightning at her and then he ordered me to kill her before Skywalker gets back. Nevertheless, the Force wills me to do otherwise. You must hide these children and keep them safe from the sith."

"Believe you I do," said Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon was shocked "Master Yoda you can't believe him - he is a sith! Anakin would never kill Jedi or younglings, I will not believe it!"

"That's your problem Jinn, Yoda senses it, I sense it, but you won't believe it. There is a disturbance in the Force and it's coming from Skywalker, he has turned and he is killing the younglings as we speak, you must sense it!"

Qui-Gon knew he was right, but he didn't want to believe that he'd made another mistake. However, he could see determination in Obi-Wan's eyes, he stretched out, and felt the Force fill Obi-Wan. "What are you going to do?" he said as he held out his arms, to take Padmé from him.

Obi-Wan stepped back and said "The will of the Force."

"Don't join them Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon begged.

"I will do what I must," he stated pulling the hood of his black cloak down over his head and assuming his role in the force; disappearing into the darkness.

**tbc… Sorry that this chapter was such a rush, I had no idea how to get past this point and not go through canon all over again. **


	11. Destruction of the Temple

Destruction of the Temple. Note: **Death of a Canon Character**, in this chapter and I don't own any of them.

ooo

The two Jedi hurried to their shuttle with a dying Padmé, a signal flashed over their com-link, it was Senator Organa giving them the coordinates to rendezvous with him. Qui-Gon felt conflicting emotions war within him, he knew that they had to save Padmé and her children, but he didn't want to leave Obi-Wan in the temple alone. He'd sensed a great change in Obi-Wan's aura and he could not let go of his guilt where Obi-Wan was concerned. He could sense the growing darkness around Anakin and he realised that he always knew this would happen, but he didn't want to accept the inevitable.

o

The medics worked feverishly to save the babies and when they were born, Padmé named them Luke and Leia and then she died. Darkness was coming down hard on Coruscant and they knew they would have to hide until they could raise their own army and reclaim the light. While Yoda was discussing their plans with Bail Organa, Qui-Gon sensed that Obi-Wan was going to confront Anakin in the temple and he felt obligated to try and help him or at least convince Obi-Wan to come with him. Qui-Gon still didn't understand Obi-Wan's role in all this, but the Force seemed to be directing him to help the young man.

"Master Yoda, there is a disturbance in the Force and I am being directed to return to the temple. I cannot stay here and let Anakin destroy the order without trying to stop him."

"Yes, feel it I do, remain here to watch over the babies with Bail, I will."

o

Qui-Gon took a small fighter and flew back to the temple, landing the craft in the dark alley. The streets were deserted and bodies littered the ground. The clones had moved through the area killing anyone in sight. Qui-Gon cloaked his presence and slipped into the temple through a hole made by blaster fire, there were bodies of Jedi, young and old littering every corner of the halls. Qui-Gon kept his emotions in check, but it was hard not to feel sadness at what was happening to the Jedi order. He drew his shields up around him so no emotions would leak through and kept to the shadows, making his way towards the main hallway. Qui-Gon felt like crying out in pain, knowing that he'd trained the one that was destroying everything he held dear to him.

He pulled back as a troop of clones rushed past his hiding place and left the temple. Stretching out, being careful not to lower his shields too much he felt that Anakin, Obi-Wan and two other sith were up ahead. He could hear shouting and he recognised Anakin's voice. His former apprentice's face was contorted in anger and his eyes were glowing yellow. The dark side had him in its clutches and he was shouting at the others.

o

"Where is Padmé? She's gone; you said she would be here when I returned. You lied to me she's gone! What happened to her? She belongs with me!" he screamed at Palpatine.

Sidious saw this as his opportunity to rid himself of Maul and the Black Panther. Hew had no use for Maul, now that he had Vader as his apprentice and he could sense that there was a change in Mauls apprentice, which unnerved him. That boy was a danger to his ultimate goal. "I left Maul's apprentice in charge of your wife, perhaps you should ask him?" Sidious sneered. "Perhaps I was wrong in leaving her with him."

Vader swung round and ignited his sabre, "where is Padmé?"

Obi-Wan took a step forward. "She is safe from you!"

"Where is she?" he screamed as he lunged at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan knew that Sidious was going to attack Maul, and he didn't think Maul would survive, but he had no time to worry about his Maul any longer. He had served his purpose and their destinies lay in different directions. Obi-Wan jumped high into the air and landed on the top steps, Vader ran after him with hatred in his eyes. He heard Sidious and Maul's sabres ignite and they began to do battle at the bottom of the steps. Nevertheless, he turned his focus on Darth Vader and lit his own sabre. His time had come this was the moment he'd dreamt about all his life, the visions that had frightened him when he was a child, but now he understood their meaning.

o

The sound of sabres hissed and hummed as the four combatants duelled in the temple. Qui-Gon could see Palpatine and Maul fighting furiously at the end of the hall. He was amazed at the agility of a man whom they all thought was a kindly old senator who'd become the Chancellor, but instead here was a vicious sith who had deceived them all. Qui-Gon could tell that Maul would lose this battle and within two more strikes, Sidious rammed his red blade through Mauls heart. He heard Sidious laugh and kick his dead apprentice down the stairs. Qui-Gon's fear rose for a moment because he thought Sidious was going to join Anakin and help him kill Obi-Wan. He was preparing to run down the hall to join the fight when he heard Sidious call out to Anakin.

"Vader finish him quickly and meet me in the senate building!"

Qui-Gon ducked behind the alcove as Sidious walked out of the Temple, leaving Vader and Obi-Wan duelling in the great hall. Their battle raged and sabres clashed, both men were fit and agile. Qui-Gon felt helpless when Vader sent a bolt of Force lightning at Obi-Wan taking him by surprise, it knocked him back against the wall. Qui-Gon wanted to help, but he sensed that the Force wanted him to remain hidden. Nevertheless, it wasn't long before he saw Obi-Wan send a bolt of lightning at Vader. The dark side of the Force filled the room as they battled on, each one using the Force to throw objects at each other. Qui-Gon could see that Anakin was taller and was using his anger to strengthen his strikes against a younger and lighter framed opponent. Anakin's powerful strikes combined with his hatred of Obi-Wan, saw Obi-Wan lift his red sabre up to protect his head from Vader's strikes. Obi-Wan fell to his knees and a sneer lit up Vader's face, Obi-Wan's sabre fizzled and sparks flew out extinguishing the red blade. Vader stopped his attack and looked down at Obi-Wan.

"You are weak, I always knew I could defeat you; you should have stayed dead when you fell in that river! Or better yet you should have gone to the Agri-corps just like Jinn wanted!"

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes and smiled at Vader, "you always were too arrogant for your own good."

"Listen whose talking, I'm the one with a sabre and you're the one on your knees with a useless one." Vader said as he lifted his sabre up high over his head ready to bring it down and kill Obi-Wan. However, he didn't see that Obi-Wan had turned his sabre handle around and was now holding it by the other end and it was pointing directly at Vader's heart.

Qui-Gon's heart leapt into his throat and he began to run forward, even though the Force was not disturbed. He could see Anakin laughing, but suddenly a white glow filled the room around them and Qui-Gon stopped when he saw a brilliant white blade ignite and thrust into Anakin's heart.

Vader seemed frozen in time as Obi-Wan stood up and held him from falling by the shoulders. "Your reign of evil is over Anakin, but your Sith Master will not know of your demise, for I will draw your essence to me and keep it alive until I find Sidious and then I will strike him down too."

Anakin's eyes went wide and then they closed, he slid to the floor never to kill again.

o

Obi-Wan stood mesmerised by the destruction all around him, and then as he heard footsteps he slowly walked down the steps toward the clone troopers who were coming toward him.

"Leave, I order you in the Name of Darth Sidious to leave this place go to your ships and await orders," he said as he waved his hand across his body.

The troopers left without a sound, and shortly Obi-Wan was alone in the Temple of death, although he sensed not quite alone. He stood half way down the steps, his brilliant white sabre glowing in the darkened Temple and he began walking toward the person hidden from view.

"Did you come to watch them kill me?" he said as he held his sabre out in front of him.

Qui-Gon stepped out from the shadows, "no I came to help you."

"I do not need your help."

"I sense that the Force wants me to help you, and I want to help you."

"It is too late for that… there was a time that I would have been grateful for your help, but that was before Obi-Wan Kenobi died."

"You're alive, Obi-Wan and the Force has protected you, I am sorry for my actions and I regret all the pain I put you through."

You were blind to what the Force wanted and you created that monster," he said pointing to Anakin.

"Come away with us Obi-Wan; help us rebuild the Jedi order, return to the light." Qui-Gon begged.

"You are fools who want to dwell in an order that is no more, for years the force has warned you, but you paid it no mind you were blinded by your own arrogance. You are no better than he was, you didn't listen to the whispers of the Force. I will never come with you, leave Coruscant and never return, take only what you must, and do not teach the old ways for they are gone." Obi-Wan finished speaking and began to walk away.

"Where are you going Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"To destroy what you allowed festering and growing. I am going to kill Darth Sidious."

"But he has personal guards protecting him, you are but one man. Obi-Wan let me help you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Do not anger me Master Jinn, your help has come to late. I may be one man but I have the Force as my ally that is enough."

"Obi-Wan wait, I don't want to anger you, but please I ask only to be allowed to put some of what I created to rest. I have the chance to help you and it is my wish to do so."

"Do not get in my way Qui-Gon," he said as he hurried to his waiting speeder, taking off toward the senate building.

Qui-Gon was a stubborn man and he was not going to abandon Obi-Wan again, so he jumped in his speeder and took off after Obi-Wan.

TBC…

**Next chapter is the battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Sidious, and Qui-Gon tries to redeem himself in Obi-Wan's eyes.**


	12. The death of Evil, the death of a Master

ooo.. Warning Character death. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are my own.

Sidious hurried back to the senate building, he'd put his plans in motion and now was the time to reveal that the Jedi order had tried to destroy the republic. In his guise as Chancellor Palpatine, he called an emergency meeting of the Senate and it wasn't long before Senators from all over the Galaxy were streaming into the great meeting hall, but they were confused when they saw the Jedi temple burning. Each senator was greeted at the entrance by white clad troopers who disarmed them before they were allowed to enter. It was an unusual request, but everyone complied with the Chancellors orders.

Obi-Wan immersed himself into the Force and he moved unseen down to the underground armoury where he'd been several times before hiding some explosives and timers ready for this occasion. He'd known that this was going to happen and he knew that Palpatine would rally all the senators behind him, but they were too trusting and once Palpatine was done with them, he would kill them. Obi-Wan did not have time to feel concern over their lives; they would have as much chance as everyone else to flee the building before it was destroyed. When the time came, he would detonate some explosives in strategic parts of the building, causing panic and pandemonium. His main aim was to reveal to the senate body that the man they trusted and worshiped was nothing but a sith in disguise. Obi-Wan knew that the galaxy would be worse off with Sidious in control and even though he had no love for the Jedi either, he could not let the galaxy fall into total darkness.

He'd packed several bags with explosives and he was ready to return to the main hall when he sensed Qui-Gon enter the room shrouded by the Force.

Obi-Wan ignited his sabre and with fire in his eyes, he charged at Qui-Gon. "You're a fool - I gave you a chance - I will not give you a second one!" his sabre came crashing down, but was blocked by Qui-Gon's blade.

Obi-Wan jumped back with annoyance filling him, he prepared to charge Qui-Gon again, when the older man fell to his knees and laid his blade on the ground. "Yes I am a fool - one who does not deserve a chance, but I'm not asking for myself. Surely the Force would not make you finish this alone - if some one is willing to help you?"

"You! You - are offering to help me! – Why?" The fire in Obi-Wan's eyes died down and they glistened in the glow of his sabre, as he stood glaring at Qui-Gon.

"You will die this day Jinn, I cannot save you if you stay here, is that what you want?" Obi-Wan said sensing the truth in his words.

Qui-Gon stared back at the man who should have been his apprentice, who could have saved them all had the Jedi not been so arrogant. "It's what I deserve, but before I die I wish to make amends, you need me and I sense it. Let me help you."

Obi-Wan could sense the urging of the Force to accept his help, he stared at him for a few moments and then he whirled around and picked up the bags he'd dropped. He threw them to Qui-Gon. "You know the layout of the senate; leave one of these behind each statue at every entrance to the spectator arena, and one behind the pots at every Senate entrance, if you succeed without getting killed, come back and I will give you more to do!"

"What are you going to do Obi-Wan?"

"Destroying Sidious is only part of the problem he has battleships filled with droids and clones just waiting to pounce on every planet in the galaxy.

I have already put a plan in place to sabotage the ships, and when I have finished here I will destroy them."

"But there are innocent people on those ships and even here in the senate building, not all the senators are evil Obi-Wan, how can you let them die? How can this be right, how can you kill so many and still remain a servant of the Force."

"You can ask me that when you know Anakin killed those innocent children! The Force could not stop him from killing innocents, and if the sith are allowed to reign, there will be no one left to serve the Force. Sometimes Master Jinn, the innocent will die; better to die free than be enslaved by a monster. If we fail here today, darkness will envelope the galaxy for millennia and millions of innocents will die is that what you want! Well I can assure you it's not what the Force wants!"

Qui-Gon bowed his head. "You're right - I will do as you ask."

Obi-Wan felt mixed emotions rise in him as he watched Qui-Gon pick up the bags and silently disappear back the way he came. He knew what the outcome of this day would bring.

Obi-Wan called several clone commanders to the basement and gave them an order to be fulfilled when he contacted them and then he ordered them back to their ships.

Under the cover of the Force, he slipped into the communications centre and changed the signal that controlled the hover platforms in the senate chambers and once he had completed his task, he headed back to the armoury where Qui-Gon was waiting for him.

"I know you contacted Senator Organa, and told him not to come here - where is he now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes I did, he has been one of our greatest supporters and he has Padmé's children on board his ship, they are alive and well. Yoda is with him and they will take care of the children as you asked. What do you want me to do now?"

"Once Sidious realises he has lost he will try to get back to his office where he has a hidden speeder. The speeder is useless I have disabled the controls. I want you to wait there for him. If I do not stop him before he gets to his office then you must finish him. Here take this, if he comes in press this button." Obi-Wan handed him a small controller with a button on it. Qui-Gon didn't ask but he thought it must be a detonator of some kind.

"Now go!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, may the force be with you." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't acknowledge his words.

ooo

The Chancellor was speaking as Obi-Wan slipped in behind the balcony curtain.

"A great catastrophe has occurred and I knew it was coming; the Jedi have shown their true colours. You gave me emergency powers to end the wars, but I found out that the Jedi order wanted to control the galaxy.

They came to my office and tried to kill me, but they were killed instead and I have been implored to end their reign of terror. We must form an Empire and continue to search out and destroy those who have betrayed us. The senate body gave me the power to save the republic and now it is time to solidify my position. I will retain the chair and from this day forth, take the title Emperor."

Sidious was oblivious to the fact that Vader was dead for he still felt his force signature and his arrogance grew believing that Vader had been successful in killing Maul and the Black Panther. He didn't notice a robed figure jump into a hover platform and begin to make its way toward Sidious.

Emperor Palpatine's hood covered his sith persona and although his voice still sounded the same, under the hood his eyes had taken on their true colouring and as he spoke to hundreds of senators, none of them knew of his real identity.

Obi-Wan's platform came to a stop directly in front of Sidious. "Your empire is built on deception and treachery - you will lead these senators to the slaughter." Obi-Wan waved his hand and his voice carried across the room, "This man does not want a republic he never has, he wants to destroy you all. He is a sith his name is - Darth Sidious!"

Murmurs erupted in every box, "A sith! No that's not true! He is our saviour -and he will lead us to defeat our enemies." Some of Palpatines followers shouted back.

"Who dares address me in this way?" Sidious shouted.

"One who knows of your plans to take over the Galaxy and destroy all that oppose you and that includes everyone here in this assembly!

Sidious was overconfident, so he allowed this insect to speak while he waited for Darth Vader who would return soon and destroy the infidel. "You must be one of the traitorous Jedi! Your plan to destroy the republic and me was foiled - you are a fool and you are outnumbered."

"It was always your plan to destroy the Jedi and the Republic. The Trade Federation and the Separatists are all working for you and now that you have turned everyone against the Jedi, there is no one to stop you from killing every one here in this room. I call on you to prove me wrong, show your face to them all here. 'I say you are a Sith Lord."

The whispers began slowly and turned into a roar, for even the least knowledgeable senator or being of this galaxy knew about the 'Sith'. They were the scourge of humanity, a plague that would eat away at every thing decent and destroy the light.

Shouts of "No! No!" Came from all over the room, "impossible, he is not a Sith it cannot be true!"

Obi-Wan shouted back. "It is true, he will annihilate you and he is hiding like the coward he is, behind the guise of Palpatine. Show yourself Darth Sidious; show your followers what their loyalty has brought them."

Sidious was beginning to be concerned, _Where is Vader, where is my apprentice_. he thought. He leaned in to his Red Guards "Take this infidel out shoot him now!"

Both guards pulled out blasters aiming them at Obi-Wan, but before they could pull the trigger, both beings flew off the platform plummeting to their deaths.

"Prove to your loyal followers that you are not a sith." Obi-Wan taunted. "You're afraid aren't you; I can feel your fear. You are waiting for your chosen sith apprentice to destroy me, but he will never join you because he is dead!" Obi-Wan said as he ignited his white sabre.

"No! You lie - he is near, my apprentice will destroy you and together we will rule the galaxy." Sidious screamed as he ignited his red sabre and pushed his hood back to reveal his twisted bitter face.

A mass of voices gasped in horror at the sight, hundreds of senators were shocked, and some began to hurry for the exits.

"You cannot disarm me so easily; I am more powerful than you will ever be!" Sidious said as he realised he'd revealed himself before the assembly.

"Disarm you? I did not intend to disarm you; you have done exactly what I wanted you to do. You have shown your true colours. They all see you for what you are now."

Obi-Wan waved his hand out in front of him. "Vader is dead; I have his presence trapped in my hand. I no longer need it, here feel it fade away." Obi-Wan flung out his hand and a bolt of white lightening leaped towards Sidious. However, it disappeared before his very eyes and with it went the life force aura of Vader.

"No! argh! – It's not possible! Who are you? What form of man possesses such power?" he screamed.

Obi-Wan took his robe off. "I Obi-Wan Kenobi have the Force as my ally."

Obi-Wan felt the sith's anger splinter the calm waves of the Force as he pushed the controls of his platform towards Obi-Wan. Their vehicles collided and Sidious struck out with his blade. Obi-Wan parried the blow and came back with a strike and then another. He was waiting for the right moment; he needed to wait for a few more minutes before he pressed a detonator he had in his pocket. Their sabre's crackled and hissed as each blade connected to the other, and then Obi-Wan sensed that it was time to end this and he jumped into another platform and sped away from Sidious.

He pressed the button and explosions rocked the building, walls crumpled blocking the doorways. Thousands of Clones were trapped inside the building and as the walls began to collapse many more were buried under the rubble. Obi-Wan pressed another button and Hover Platforms began to careen out of control, they became projectiles screeching across the room searching for a place to crash.

Sidious jumped from his and landed on a ledge, and Obi-Wan did the same landing a few metres away from Sidious, but before they could resume their battle the section between them collapsed, which gave Sidious the chance to disappear out a door. Obi-Wan jumped over to the landing and raced after him. He knew that Sidious was heading for his office and the speeder he'd left there for emergencies.

Obi-Wan wondered for a moment whether Qui-Gon was up to the challenge, and if the Jedi Master really knew what sort of evil was heading his way. He doubted it, for if they had known they would have stopped Palpatine long before he gained control over them.

A vision assailed Obi-Wan and a flicker of sorrow reached his eyes for a moment when he realised what awaited him in Sidious's office and what he must do to ensure the future. Nevertheless, before he could reach Palpatines office he was stopped by twenty clone troopers who had orders to kill him, they began firing at him and he deflected their blaster shots back at them. He was wasting precious minutes and he called the Force to him and sent a barrage of lightning at them. He continued down the hall as more explosions rocked the foundations.

ooo

Qui-Gon made it to the Chancellors office as he heard the explosions and the building began to shake. Sirens began wailing and the sound of people screaming filled his ears. He wanted to go back and see what was happening but he knew Obi-Wan was depending on him. He waited and abruptly he heard the sound of metal groaning and the sound of wire snapping. He glanced out of the window. Outside was the Chancellors private landing platform and the roof covering it was beginning to collapse, several struts and crossbeams with wires hanging down from them began to shift and Qui-Gon sensed that when it gave way the steel structure and the wires would come through the window.

Smoke rose from the level below and he could see small senatorial craft leaving the general landing platform and people running out of the building as clone troopers were streaming in. Qui-Gon felt a certain relief fill him as he saw people leaving the building they would survive. He moved away from the window when another series of blasts shook the foundations and the window cracked. A warning through the Force told him that Sidious was about to enter the room and he turned to face the sith. He saw the surprised look on Palpatine's face; the man had not expected anyone to be there.

"Well, well! If it isn't the high and mighty Jinn, do you think you can stop me?" Sidious cackled.

Qui-Gon refused to be intimidated by him and he ignited his sabre. "Your empire is crumbling Sidious; I believe Obi-Wan has already destroyed your plans."

"That pup is no match for me and neither are you!" he snarled as he held his sabre out in front of him.

Qui-Gon hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't far behind, because he didn't think he could hold the sith back for long. "We shall see Sidious, defend your-self."

Qui-Gon moved quickly with several strikes to the side and head of Sidious, but the sith was faster and he dodged his blade and came back with several strikes of his own. Their strikes were unrestrained and Qui-Gon was using the Force to give him more speed, he struck out but Sidious countered with a parry and then a low strike that found Qui-Gon's side. Qui-Gon hissed in pain and fell back to the floor losing his grip on his sabre. He knew it was time to press the detonator Obi-Wan had given him. The Chancellors large wooden desk exploded and debris flew across the room knocking Sidious against the far wall and at the same time, Qui-Gon could hear the rumble of explosions below him.

Qui-Gon called his sabre to him and staggered to his feet, but he was weakening fast and his only thought was to stop Sidious who was slowly getting to his feet. Qui-Gon swung his blade and caught Sidious on his shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from the man. However, it only served to increase the sith's anger and he flew forward digging his blade into Qui-Gon's ribs.

He fell to the floor in pain just as Obi-Wan rushed in and flew at Sidious. Qui-Gon was in excruciating pain and he crawled out of their way, as they parried and jumped, spinning across the room with their sabres connecting. Sidious was in front of Qui-Gon as the sith sent blue lightning at Obi-Wan knocking the young man off his feet. Qui-Gon lurched forward and tackled Sidious; wrapping his arms around the man and force jumped backwards.

He turned in mid air forcing Sidious to hit the wall before he did. While all this was happening, the fire that had engulfed the Senate building was raging below them. Suddenly the far side of the room gave way and collapsed down into the remains of the building. Soon the whole building would be a blaze, and the heat from the fire was increasing dangerously fast.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet as part of the floor gave way and jumped to safety across from where Qui-Gon and Sidious were in front of the windows. He was just about to leap toward the two men when a loud screeching and groaning noise came from outside. He looked up at the mass of twisted metal and steel wires from the tall spire crashed through the windows. It seemed to sweep Qui-Gon and Sidious off their feet. Obi-Wan jumped and landed on the balcony where the speeder still sat. The floor that was already weakened by the first collapse, gave way under the weight of the metal section of the spire and the cables that were attached to it seemed to come alive and flew in every direction, dragging the two men with it. He could hear the roar of flames rising through the building and soon the whole building would implode.

From were he stood he could see Qui-Gon dangling in the wires, and Sidious was further down and he was climbing up towards Qui-Gon.

The weight of the spire was slowly breaking the wires holding it in mid air and it was swinging back and forth wildly. Obi-Wan couldn't reach Qui-Gon and the Jedi Master was tangled so tight in the mass of wires he could not free his arms. Obi-Wan knew in that instance that he had no choice. The force had already pre warned him that he must not hesitate.

He must destroy Sidious and end his reign of terror for all time.

Master Jinn would be another casualty; Obi-Wan looked at the man that he had so wanted to be apprenticed too and up until this moment, he had buried any feelings he may have had for the Jedi Master. There was a fine line between love and hate and for many years he had hated the Jedi who was dangling so close to death. However, something happened, here at the end of all the treachery, Obi-Wan could see past the arrogance and the pain, he could see a man who was just as much a victim of circumstance as he was. Nevertheless, he couldn't turn back now, he knew what he must do, and he would do it.

Qui-Gon was struggling to free his arms from the tangled mess of wires. He sensed Sidious just metres away from him igniting his sabre. It wouldn't be long now before the whole building would collapse into the inferno below, it was white hot. The flames were glowing, and he could feel the heat getting closer. He knew that if Sidious got past him, there was a possibility he may escape.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan just a couple of feet above him and the young man's eyes were reflected the flames. It made him look like evil himself and he appeared to be glaring at him or was he glaring at Sidious, he hoped it was the latter. Qui-Gon could sense the Force warning him that his time had come. Qui-Gon wanted to make it easier for Obi-Wan, as he had accepted his part in all of this.

"I am sorry, for all your pain and suffering, and I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness. I would have been proud to be your Master. Find peace for your self Obi-Wan you deserve it."

"A new beginning is at hand," Obi-Wan said as he raised his sabre in a salute and nodded to the master.

"Do it Obi-Wan - do it now." Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate and sliced the last remaining wire.

Sidious screamed, it was a panic-stricken plea " Noooooo!" but Qui-Gon just smiled and focused his eyes on Obi-Wan as they fell.

The sound of Sidious scream was enveloped in the roar of the flames as they engulfed him. He kept his eyes on Qui-Gon, until he disappeared too, but to his surprise, he heard a voice in his head.

_/*I will be there for you*\\_

Obi-Wan didn't have time to waste pondering on the words he'd heard and he jumped into the speeder and pulled an electrical chip out of his pocket.

He pushed it into the controls and the speeder came to life and lifted off into the night sky, just as the building crumpled into a mass of burning wood and furniture.

The Sith Lord Sidious was dead.

TBC… So Qui-Gon is... dead?


	13. The search for Yoda

Chapter 13 - The search for Yoda 

Sidious and Darth Vader were dead but that didn't mean that the Trade Federation and the Separatist movement were going to give up that easily and they continued to attack republic held planets, in the hope that they would be victorious and finish what Sidious started.

Obi-Wan had done what he set out to do and now he wanted to find Padmè's younglings and make sure that they were being looked after. The Jedi order was no more and except for him, the sith were gone too. Obi-Wan had followed the Force and done its bidding as he saw it, but now the Force was silent and he wondered if it was silent for Yoda too. He remembered when he was a youngling himself, he'd looked up to Yoda, who he thought was the wisest and fairest Jedi of all. However, it had been a lie and he felt his anger rise just thinking about the old Jedi.

The green troll had told Obi-Wan when he was an initiate that he was meant to be a Jedi, why then had Yoda sent him to Bandomeer and into the hands of the sith.

Yoda, who now had control of Padmè's babies '_would he do to them what he did to me'._ That thought sent shards of static through him and filled him with despair; he didn't want Yoda teaching them the ways of the force, because his way was full of deceit, pain and suffering. He thought about all the people who had made him suffer, Maul and Sidious were dead, they couldn't hurt him anymore, and even Qui-Gon who never wanted him was dead, but Yoda was still alive. Feelings of revenge filled him, why should Yoda live and control the lives of those two babies. Obi-Wan knew he was not worthy to call himself a Jedi, but neither was Yoda.

He felt the power of the dark side course through his veins, but he didn't care anymore. He had lost everything that was important to him and the Force had been silent for many months now, it was time to end the travesty that he called a life and he would take Yoda with him. He set course for Alderaan, he would question Bail Organa. The senator would know where Yoda was hiding.

Landing in the hills surrounding Aldera the main city of Alderaan, Obi-Wan waited until darkness before he quietly made his way to the palace where Organa lived with his wife the Queen. Obi-Wan used the Force to hide his presence from the many guards that protected the palace and he waited until Organa was alone in his study. Obi-Wan slipped in through the balcony doors and stood in the shadows; stretching out he could sense a man who was honest and dedicated to truth and justice. He could feel a calm aura about him and the room felt warm and free from pretence. If Organa knew he was there he didn't feel any threat from him.

Obi-Wan stepped out into the light, his boots clicking on the marble floor as he moved.

Bail Organa, looked up with surprise flashing in his eyes, and he put down the book he was reading and placed his hands on the arm of the couch.

"Hello," Bail said tentatively.

Obi-Wan's stance was intimidating his arms were folded across his chest with his feet slightly apart. Bail could see that this young man was ready to react with aggression if he made the wrong move. He wondered how much was true aggression and how much was show.

"I have been expecting you for some time now. I would invite you in, but you already are, why don't you come and sit down.

"You were expecting me? You don't know me, why would you be expecting me?"

"Yoda said you would come here searching for him."

"Then you know where he is?"

"No, I don't, but he said that you would figure it out after you left here. He said your name is Obi-Wan, is that right?"

"My name is of no consequence to you."

"You know, standing like that you remind me of someone I knew well." Bail said relaxing back in his chair.

Obi-Wan didn't want to get into any conversations with this man; he just wanted to know where Yoda was. "If you don't know where he is, and he's still talking in riddles, then how will I know where to look once I leave here?"

"I don't know for sure but he did tell me some things that might assist you. He wanted you to find him."

Obi-Wan glared at him and Bail sensed a stubborn streak in him like someone else he once knew. "Please sit down; I can assure you that you can trust me and you are safe here."

Obi-Wan didn't move but his posture relaxed a bit "What lies did Yoda want to tell me?" Obi-Wan snapped. "I am not in the mood to sit down and pretend that I am happy."

"Yes you do look like an agitated black panther about to pounce."

"Don't call me that… Look I have nothing against you. It is Yoda that I want!"

"You sound quite angry at Master Yoda, and yet he speaks of you with fondness."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I doubt that! To feel that way about someone you have to like them. Yoda hates me, he always has!"

"You are wrong in your assumptions, Obi-Wan… May I call you that?"

"It is my name!"

"Master Yoda told me all about you, and he believed that your destiny was pre-determined by the Force and that it would eventually lead you back to him. He also told me to tell you that he was sorry for what you perceived as his betrayal of you. He did not know that it would turn out the way it did, Qui-Gon made a mistake and he realised it too late to save you and bring you back to the temple. It hurt him to send you to Bandomeer and he's sorry that it hurt you too.

Obi-Wan flung his arms out and drew them toward his chest. "Hurt him? He sent me into the clutches of the sith. I endured pain and torture because of him! He had a choice; he could have taken me as his apprentice and given me a chance to be a Jedi! No! He tried to get Jinn to take me, but he didn't want me either, he watched me being dragged over that waterfall and he just stood there waiting for me to die so he could train his precious Anakin – Anakin who helped kill most of the Jedi. It was a sith who saved me and I suffered years of darkness, and pain. They both helped to show me how to hate!"

Bail could feel the air around him charged with this young man's grief and he wanted to ease his pain, but he didn't know if what he was about to say would. "Obi-Wan, when Qui-Gon returned to the temple without you. He came to see me, I was his friend. He was devastated and he blamed himself for letting you die and when he found out you were alive he swore that he would do everything within his power to save you and guide you back to the light."

Bail saw Obi-Wan glance to the floor and when he lifted his head Bail thought for a moment that he saw the glistening of tears in Obi-Wan's eyes. But he blinked and they were gone.

'I killed him, so he can't save me, no one can. I'm tired and I want to end the travesty that the Jedi caused. They were blind, uncaring and indifferent to the feelings of others. They treated the younglings like tools to use and then discard them when they had no use for them. They sent my friends to their deaths and they didn't care, their code said a Jedi should not love or be loved, well I don't believe that and I suspect neither do you?"

"To be honest with you Obi-Wan I never understood the ways of the Jedi. Their life seemed so ridged and defunct of love and compassion they seemed aloof and unapproachable. They did not endear themselves to the galaxy as a whole and it is a shame because they did so much to keep the republic free. In my opinion to show your love for someone and have an attachment to them does not mean that you are weak, it shows that you are strong and can still do what is right no matter what."

'You love your family; I sense it through the Force. I thought the Jedi were my family, but they didn't care about me and now Yoda has the boy in his care. He won't love him; it isn't his way… why didn't you keep them both?"

Bail was shocked he didn't realise that Obi-Wan knew the girl was here. "You know that I have Leia?"

"Yes I can sense her Force presence, not as strong as the boys', but she has a presence nevertheless."

Bail nodded. "We didn't know if Sidious would somehow survive and Master Yoda said it would be better to separate them until peace was restored in the galaxy, but we are still trying to restore democracy and that is taking longer than we thought. Leia has been with us since she was a baby, we are her family, Obi-Wan, and we love her very much and she loves us. She's happy here and we can give her a good life."

"Yes I know she is content I can feel it–I have not come to take her from you... What is it that Yoda wanted you to tell me?"

"He said that twin sons would guide you to a place older than time itself and that you should meditate and regain your centre and seek out the light that hides within you, only then will you know where to find him."

Obi-Wan felt his frustration rise he didn't understand the message, nevertheless, he nodded and turned to go, but he stopped at the door and turned back.

"You said I reminded you of someone…Who?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, he would stand like that when he was trying to intimidate me, but it didn't work." Bail said as he smiled.

ooo

Obi-Wan left Alderaan and reached the blackness of space, he could not push the negative thoughts about Yoda from his mind and he couldn't decipher the clues that Organa had given him. He didn't know any twins and what place was older than time, it didn't make sense. That was another reason why he hated Yoda, why couldn't he use basic language and say where he was if it was true that he wanted to be found.

He racked his brain trying to figure out Yoda's cryptic message and he knew he would have to land somewhere. He couldn't meditate while he was flying across the galaxy. The closest planet was Coruscant, and the Jedi temple was still standing and had been secured with barriers preventing vandals from destroying the temple and the archives. He landed his ship in the deserted factory area and rode his speeder to the temple. The barricade would not stop him and he made his way through the deserted halls heading for the learning centre where he and his friends had studied long before they had been sent to Bandomeer.

Walking through the great wooden doors to the main study area sent feelings of loss through Obi-Wan. Grief filled him and memories surfaced of happier times when he thought that his life would be guided by the Jedi and not the sith. The room of a thousand fountains was now a silent barren rock filled dessert, waterfalls that once flowed down the rocks and into ponds, which were once filled with coloured fish, were gone and so were the fish.

Leaving that room he came upon the galaxy map room and wondered if it still worked. He entered and placed his hand on the crystal that was protruding from the consol, to his amazement the room lit up and the planets that made up the galaxy came to life and circled the room a metre above his head. It brought back a certain memory of Yoda. He had been teaching Obi-Wan and other initiates about the galaxy and how each planet had a story to tell and that one day when they were Jedi Knights they may travel to most of the planets that they could see in this room.

Obi-Wan remembered asking why a Jedi would need to know about every planet in the galaxy, when some of those planets were in the outer rim and not a part of the republic. _"In the republics domain they may not be, but sentient beings reside on most of them and perhaps even you, young Obi-Wan, may have need to visit one of these remote planets one day. A Jedi should explore all possibilities, and learn everything they can about the galaxy around them."_

Obi-Wan waved his hand over the crystal turning it off and then he headed to the room of reflection. He'd never been in this room; it was for Knights and their apprentices. He pushed the door and it opened with a creak. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment and gazed at the large stone statues that lined the walls. Each one was of a Jedi in different meditation poses and all of them were covered in thick dust. Light shone down through round holes in the roof and each one had different coloured glass in it, giving the room a rainbow haze.

Below each coloured window were the remains of leather pads for sitting on. Obi-Wan assumed they were for comfort while the Jedi spend hours on his knees in the meditation pose. The room gave off an aura of warmth even though it hadn't been used for several years. Using the Force he lifted one of the less damaged cushions and placed it under a blue window and sat down on it. The blue haze filled him with a sense of peace and he closed his eyes and opened up to the currents of the Force.

At first he sensed nothing but the sound of his own ragged breathing and his heart began to sink in despair. _No don't think about the past – relax – be at peace,_ his mind berated him, and he sighed. He breathed in and out concentrating on slowing his breathing and once he'd achieved that he pushed his tension out into the Force. He rested his hands on his knees and let the warmth of the light fill him and then he felt the Force. He hadn't felt it this close for months and he'd missed how comforting it was. The Force made his aches disappear and the flow pushed the dark spots that consumed him to the back of his mind. He held his anxiety at bay knowing that the Force would not be rushed and he drifted in the currents letting them guide him.

Slowly Obi-Wan purged his mind of emotional feelings and anchored his mind to the force opening up to the peaceful surrounding of the flow. For a long time he floated free of thoughts until one by one images popped into his mind. He was standing in a desert and he could feel the heat of the sun beating down on him and he opened his eyes and looked at it. The sun was glowing brightly on his face and yet he felt heat on his back as well, turning around he was surprised to find another sun trailing along behind the first. The image disappeared and another image of a small boy playing in the courtyard of an underground home shimmered to life. He felt his patience slipping and he stretched out trying to keep the image from fading away, but it was no use and he came out of his meditation with a cry. "No!"

He lifted his hands up and rubbed his face and sighed. The images were clear enough, however, he hadn't been able to decipher them before they disappeared. It was frustrating and he rose to his feet and paced around the room bringing the visions to mind. _Of course, not twin sons, but two suns orbiting a planet_.

He had a vague idea he knew which planet it was nevertheless there was hundreds of planets in the galaxy and he didn't want to waste time if he chose wrong. He hurried down the corridor and rushed through the door to the star room waving his hand across the crystal; filling the room with a hologram of the galaxy. He went to the computer and typed in his search reference and waited.

A few seconds later the computer beeped with several results, but only one was a habitable planet and that was Tatooine and under the title a small description nominating Tatooine as one of the oldest planets in the galaxy flashed.

Tatooine was not a place that he would expect Yoda to be on, but then again for Yoda it would be the perfect place to hide. It wouldn't take Obi-Wan long once he reached the planet to sense Yoda and then he would finally face the last of his demons.

tbc...


	14. Tatooine

Tatooine.

Tatooine; what a desolate place, he couldn't imagine why a moisture loving being like Yoda would even consider living here.. Although he'd never known what planet Yoda was born on, he imagined it was one filled with marshes and swamps and lots of plants and animals. Yoda's skin was a funny shade of green and his rooms in the temple were full of plants and little creatures. This place was totally opposite, no plants, no water and nothing but sand and rocky terrain.

Flying over the sandy landscape Obi-Wan's ship by-passed the bustling spaceport of Mos Eisley, and skirted the settlement of Anchorhead. He had no desire to land at the spaceport or Anchorhead and be grilled by authorities about his reason for coming to this planet. He didn't want to attract attention to him or Yoda, he'd sensed the powerful Force aura when he first broke through the atmosphere and knew instinctively, in which direction to go.

Obi-Wan landed his ship on top of a mesa, where he could see in any direction for many miles. He sensed tribes of tusken's dotted across the dunes and ridges, but he was certain they could not climb to the top of this mountain and find his ship. During the long flight to Tatooine he'd studied the history of the planet and knew what sentient beings were common and read about the dangers of this place. He'd prepared himself well before leaving the safety of his ship and he flew his speeder across the mesa and down to the barren wasteland below. It was hot and dry, so Obi-Wan wrapped his black robe around him and covered his face with a black cloth to keep the sand out of his lungs and he flew in the direction of a small hovel he'd seen in the distance perched on top of a small plateau.

Obi-Wan brought his speeder to a halt on top of a sand dune a few miles from the hovel. He knew Yoda would have sensed him as he had sensed Yoda. He wasn't foolish enough to walk in there in broad daylight. His senses were sharp in the darkness and he more comfortable when night surrounded him.

The glow of a fire flickered inside the hut and smoke drifted lazily into the night sky by the time Obi-Wan made his way to the home. He stretched out sensing that Yoda was out in the desert many miles away, a thought crossed his mind that Yoda was hiding from him, but he doubted it. Yoda was a Jedi and didn't fear anything. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan wasn't in the mood to guess what was on Yoda's mind he was tired of this life that Yoda pushed him into and when Yoda returned, and eventually he would, then he would have his revenge.

Obi-Wan peered in through the window, and there was a big pot hanging over the embers and off to one corner was a table and several chairs and a small couch was in another corner. But along the back wall was a large couch; he thought it strange because Yoda was so small, he wondered why he would bother taking up space with such a big piece of furniture.

An arched door way led off to other rooms in the hovel, and in the centre of the room was a rusty looking Droid almost as tall as Obi-Wan; it didn't appear that it even worked. But on the floor there were tools and spare parts. He couldn't imagine Yoda fixing a droid. Obi-Wan lifted the handle, half expecting to have to use the Force to gain entry to Yoda's hideout, but the door opened easily.

Yoda's Force signature filled the room along with the smell of some kind of stew simmering in the pot. It did smell nice and Obi-Wan's stomach reacted, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in several days. It was tempting to take some and eat it, but his suspicious nature warned him that it might be poisoned. His emotions had been easily broadcast when he'd felt Yoda's aura on this planet, and his anger and resentment was pushed out toward the green being. Perhaps the old troll was hoping he would eat the stew and die before he came back.

Obi-Wan was tired, so he sat on the big couch facing the only door and waited. It wouldn't take much to stretch out on this couch and get some much need rest, but then perhaps that was why the couch was there to entice him to do just that and then Yoda could sneak up on him while he slept.

It wasn't long before he felt the shift in the Force, Yoda had returned and yet, stretching out he did not sense any concern or worry radiate from him as he approached the hut. Obi-Wan placed his hand on his sabre ready to activate it if Yoda came in with his lit; however, to his surprise Yoda entered the hovel carrying a container of water and spoke immediately.

"Found me you have, thirsty you are - long way you have come."

"Yes! I have come a long way. You didn't think I wouldn't come looking for you did you?"

"Knew you would come, good to see you again it is."

"I doubt that very much!" he said standing up.

"Answers you seek, 'umm." Yoda said as he made his way in putting the jug of water on the table and turned away from Obi-Wan to stir the stew.

Yoda could sense a brilliant flare of anger and resentment filter through the force, radiating from the young man standing behind him.

"I do not seek answers, just revenge!"

"Revenge is it? Your desire it is to seek revenge for your pain and suffering. Then if revenge will satisfy you so be it, but regret it you will."

After a stony silence one word was uttered. "Why?" it was a mixture of pain and defeat all laced into that one word.

Yoda's ears drooped and he sighed "Why regret it you ask?" he said.

Obi-Wan breathed in sharply and snapped "No…Why did you hate me so?"

"Hate you - hate you I do not. Followed the urging of the force I did, otherwise in darkness the galaxy would be for many years to come. Saved the galaxy from Darkness and saved the lives of many you have." He said.

"I wanted to be a Jedi, to fight against the sith, but you prevented that from happening, you and Jinn. Well Jinn has already paid his debt and now it is your turn."

"Destined to live a long lonely existence you were if become a Jedi you did."

"I'm living a lonely existence now, what is the difference!"

"Young you still are Obi-Wan; your life is just beginning. A new order you will create. Teach the boy Luke you will, teach him to be a Jedi you will."

"Teach him! Never! I am a sith, I will not tarnish a child's view of what is right and what is wrong and neither will you. Your ways were wrong and we - the children, suffered because of you and your decisions. My friends died needlessly because no one cared enough for them and how many other initiates were taken from their parents only to be set adrift by the council when it suited them. I have walked and lived in darkness for so long I don't remember what the light feels like. I only feel anger, despair and vengeance they are the only feelings that keep me going."

"Never vengeance Obi-Wan, it was pain and anger that pushed you, but it was the force that kept you grounded to the light."

"The light – don't make me laugh. I can't hold onto it - it is elusive and leaves me in darkness, and it is your fault, I know there were Masters who wanted me as their apprentice at least three of them, but you refused to let them take me –Why?"

'Tell you I will, but first eat something you should – eat in a long time you have not! Good stew it is, poisoned it is not – eat it myself I do -hungry you are. Talk of what troubles you on a full stomach we can."

Yoda filled two bowls and placed one on the table within reach of Obi-Wan and took his and sat down on a small cushion opposite the large couch.

It smelled good and Obi-Wan hadn't eaten in many days, not because he didn't have credits, it was because he had just forgotten too, his life was so filled with loneliness and bitterness, that he just hadn't bothered to eat.

He sat back down on the couch and reached over taking the bowl, he watched Yoda eat some and then he took a mouthful. The stew was good and he felt better as the food began to fill his stomach.

His anger was being replaced by weariness, he was disillusioned with life and it was hard to hate some one who wouldn't even fight back. Nevertheless, he wanted answers; he wanted to know why, why he shouldn't just kill Yoda and end his torment.

They ate in silence and when Obi-Wan finished eating he put the bowl down and waited for Yoda to explain. He watched Yoda pick up the dishes and put them in the small kitchen area and then he began to hum. Apparently he was in no hurry to begin talking and walked over to the broken droid and picked up a spanner to tighten a bolt.

Obi-Wan's irritation was rising and he was in no mood to wait for Yoda to fix that blasted droid.

"What is it about you, I've travelled a long way to get here and all I want is for you to justify what you did to me. I didn't come here to watch you meddling with a blasted droid! You cannot fix it! It's beyond repair and if you think by stalling I will calm down, well you're wrong." Obi snapped.

"Told you I did, hate you I did not" Yoda said as he continued to tinker with the droid.

"A vision the force sent me, choices to be made with many outcomes. A Jedi you could have been, easy for me to make it so. A great Jedi you were meant to be, but with greatness comes pain and suffering and your suffering would have lasted until the day you died, when very old you were. A choice of destinies was set before me.

I saw the future as you struggled to be accepted as a Jedi Padawan, your compassion and your diligence to duty would be your undoing." Yoda dropped the spanner he was using to tighten the bolt, he bent down and picked it up and continued to speak.

"Right you are when say that chosen to be an apprentice you could have been. But not meant to be their apprentice you were. No future for you on that path there was, die an early death you would and send the galaxy spiralling out of control into the hands of the sith. Thought I did that being Qui-Gon's apprentice would bring about a better destiny for you but the Force showed me otherwise and changed your destiny itself."

Obi-Wan was trying to concentrate on what the old troll was saying, but Yoda was more interested in tinkering with the droid and several times he mumbled something that Obi-Wan didn't understand. He could stand no more of the green troll's cryptic gibberish. His patience was at an end, his nerves were frayed. His anger was boiling over, he had to end this mockery, and he had to stop the troll from meddling.

In a flash he sprung from the couch and ignited his sabre, screaming. "Stop it! Stop it."

Obi-Wan swung his sabre in a blinding flash of movement, his eyes piercing into Yoda's as the blade sliced in half the object of his wrath.

Either Yoda had not sensed it coming, or he had decided to accept the will of the force, but he never shied away as the blade sliced away…

tbc...


	15. Too much sand

ooo

The churning rage that bubbled to the surface was over just as quickly as it had begun, Obi-Wan had vented his anger and stood glaring at the destruction he'd caused with his lit sabre.

Yoda's ears were standing straight up, the shock of what had just happened silenced his babbling and he leant on his cane and gazed at Obi-Wan who looked exhausted. He glanced down at what was once his droid, it was now was a pile of smouldering metal and wires. He sensed that although Obi-Wan had dispatched the droids head and come within a hair breath of dispatching Yoda's head, his anger had been solely directed at the droid.

"Feel better now you do?"

"Yes, and now perhaps you can concentrate on giving me a straight answer instead of meddling with a rusty droid?"

"Rusty droid it may have been and fix it now impossible it is, but help you I can, fix you I can try to do." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment and then he sighed and said quietly 'Do' or 'Do Not' there is no try."

"See! Taught you well I did, remember you have." Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan turned his sabre off and clipped it onto his belt, he was drained, and he sat heavily on the couch and rested his head back against it.

"I'm waiting?" he said.

Yoda saw the determination in the young mans eyes, so young and yet so old. Not even old enough to be Knighted and yet more experienced with life and death than many Knights.

"Yes three Knights requested to train you, but all were flawed and contribute to your destruction they would."

"Who were they and why weren't they good enough for me?"

"Visions I had and each one of those masters were destined to fail in raising you to knighthood. Allowed them to train other padawan's I did but even those apprentices died before their time. All three Knights died in suspicious circumstances, disappeared they did, never to be heard of again."

"Well I think that Jinn was flawed and yet you wanted him to train me. He caused me pain and grief, but he had his mind set on Skywalker. He believed Skywalker was going to be a powerful Jedi. He was blind and I saw the evil growing in Skywalker and yet Jinn couldn't see it. If I had potential why didn't he see it?"

"Saw your potential he did but confused your power with that of Skywalker's. Qui-Gon had a vision and in it he was the Master of the chosen one, only he confused his chosen ones. Skywalker was the chosen one of all things evil; you were the chosen one of the force. Qui-Gon was destined to be your Master, but fate intervened and set you on another course."

"If you knew all this then why didn't you take me, I would have been happy to be your apprentice." Obi-Wan stated.

"Too close to the senate I was, see the darkness coming I did not, the force forbid me to take you. Understand I did later, when the true nature of the dark side was revealed. Plans were put in motion many years before you were born to bring the Jedi down and send the galaxy into darkness by Palpatine and his followers. If revealed too soon you would have been enslaved by Sidious for the rest of your life."

"So you thought it was better for me to be trained by Darth Maul the Zabrak, he was full of hate and he taught me how to hate. How could that be better than being what I always wanted to be 'a Jedi" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Darth Maul a Jedi he was once, many years before. He was a fine Jedi his name was Tagore but he was disillusioned and easily led. He spoke to me of the darkness drawing him away from the Jedi and he knew of prophesy and how it would not be fulfilled if we did not protect the young ones. In time I saw that it was you he meant, but listen to him then I did not. Spoke to you he did?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan thought back to that time he sighed

"Yes he spoke to me. He knew all about me and that I wanted to be an apprentice. He said he would teach me everything I needed to know to become a great force user he said that he foresaw it."

"Yes, to redeem himself in the Force is what he wanted."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He said he'd had a vision and that he was supposed to teach me, and in time I would hear what the force wanted me to do. Nevertheless, he taught me how to hate and how to endure pain at his hands and at the hands of the Sith Master."

"Taught you well he did."

"Did he? He taught me how to hate!"

"Hate is a strong emotion; it does not fill you like it did Skywalker."

"You are wrong. It filled me when I saw what Skywalker did and I wanted to kill him. I killed Sidious and I felt no remorse. Jinn died too, but it had to be that way."

"Yes felt them die I did right choice you made save Qui-Gon you could not, but let Sidious live you could not. Killed Sidious you did to end the darkness, Qui-Gon's death was unavoidable."

"What makes you think I would have saved him even if I could?" he snapped.

"There is light in you Obi-Wan" Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan leaned back and closed his eyes. "I am tired," he whispered.

Yoda got up and made a cup of cha, he brought one back for Obi-Wan, but the young man was asleep. He sat down and watched the rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest as he breathed and he stretched out feeling the force immerse him in a cocoon of warmth. Where no nightmares could enter, and peace would reign supreme for a few hours at least. After an hour Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable half sitting with his head slumped over to one side. The couch was very long and Yoda chuckled to him self "Knew I did that couch of this size would be used someday."

ooo

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and covered them with his arm, he felt comfortable and didn't want to rise yet, but the sun's were shining in through the window and he knew that he would have to rise soon. Abruptly, he felt something different and he felt for his sabre. Worry filled him momentarily when he discovered his utility belt and sabre were not on him. He rose quickly and noticed his sabre on the table. Quickly putting his belt on, he went to the doorway of the hut. He sensed a disturbance and put his hand on his sabre. Yoda was outside meditating in the sand, but he was getting to his feet as a group of sand people rode up. Obi-Wan decided to wait in the hut and see what these people wanted. He would let Yoda handle them.

Yoda was a being who knew many languages and he understood the sand people. Obi-Wan too understood their language, but had no intention of speaking to them. He watched as Yoda pointed to some items. Obi-Wan presumed he was going to trade with them. However, before Yoda could show them what he had to trade they began yelling and growling at him. They were trying to intimidate Yoda saying that they weren't here to trade and that the furs that Yoda had didn't belong to him. Obi-Wan got the impression that these thieves had stolen from Yoda before and he wondered why Yoda didn't use the Force on them and send them packing.

They were demanding that he hand over all the furs he had and give them all his water too. Obi-Wan slipped out the door and hid in the shadow of the hut and contemplated joining in the argument, he was feeling fresh and wanted to work off some of the stiffness in his body. A spar with these marauders would be interesting, he thought. The leader stood real close to Yoda and pointed his blaster at him, warning him to give them all his pelts or he would kill him where he stood. Yoda didn't back down, but he did say that he would give them half of the furs he had if they would leave them alone.

The leader hooted and raised his blaster waving it in the air, Obi-Wan sensed he was thinking about striking Yoda, and prepared himself to intervene.

Obi-Wan thought /_how stupid can Yoda be he should defend himself.\_

Just as the blaster barrel came swinging towards Yoda's head Obi-Wan flung his hand out and blue lightening crashed into the leader knocking him backwoods. The group of raiders attacked immediately, but they were no match for Obi-Wan, he ignited his sabre and dispatched several of the raiders before they even had time to raise their weapons, the shock that one lone man could defeat them so easily scared them and they took off.

Once they were out of sight, Obi-Wan glared at Yoda, "Do you have a death wish old man?" Obi-Wan snarled.

"Hurt me they would not. Intimidation is their weapon, wanted me to flinch, wait you should, learn patience you must." Yoda stated.

"Patience! What a load of Bantha poo! Patience will be the death of you, haven't you learnt anything, it was patience and overconfidence, that saw you defeated by the dark side. Your way is brain-less, I didn't think you were that stupid. No wonder the Jedi didn't survive, and it makes me laugh to think how you managed to live as long as you did."

Yoda shook his head "Resentment leads you and you see nothing beyond. Long time I have kept the Sand people occupied with my foolishness. Now angry they are, look for others to torment, in danger the boy may be." Yoda stated as he watched the Raiders disappear over the hill.

Obi-Wan was surprised by his statement and he stretched out sensing a disturbance and a warning. "Where is the boy?" he snapped.

"Moisture Farmer raises him, safe he was, but sense I do that no longer is that to be." Yoda said.

"This is a terrible place to raise a child why would you come to this Force forsaken place. Tell me where he is; I feel that it is not safe here for him."

Yoda started to walk around the side of the hut. "Follow me you should."

They went around the corner and there under some hay was a speeder. "Come, drive me to the boy you should."

Obi-Wan jumped on the speeder and Yoda levitated up behind him "This way go!" he said pointing.

The speeder blasted across the sand dunes and Obi-Wan pressed the lever down fully, speeding up until they were on top of a hill overlooking the moisture farm. A small group of sand people were attacking the homestead. Obi-Wan pushed the speeder faster, and flew down the hill as they got close Obi-Wan jumped off and ignited his sabre.

He cut down two Sand people, who had just killed a man and woman and he chased more that were heading for the homestead. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate he slashed and stabbed his way through the remaining raiders, killing them. When the last raiser fell to his blade he turned to Yoda. "These raiders were already here they are not the same ones that were back at your hut!"

"Right you are, but kill them all you did not need to do. To embrace the light once more, mercy you must learn." he chided.

Obi-Wan strode forward his eyes blazing with righteousness, "What makes you think I want to embrace the light." he growled.

"Seek me out you did, want me to help you, you do." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan moved closer and glared at Yoda, holding his sabre out. "Seek you out I did to Kill you. You cannot help me!" he said rage evident in his eyes. "I ought to kill you right where you stand!"

tbc...


	16. To Dagobah we will go

To Dagobah we will go.

Chap 16

ooo

"Please, don't," a timid voice said from the doorway of the homestead. Obi-Wan's fury at Yoda died down when he gazed upon the slight figure of a young woman standing at the entrance to the home, holding a young child in her arms. She looked afraid, so Obi-Wan disengaged his sabre and stepped away from Yoda.

"Kira, safe you are now, get here sooner we could not." Yoda said as he moved quickly toward the homestead.

"Master Yoda, they took us by surprise. We had no idea that they were out there and my brother and Beru went out to work on the evaporators. There were too many of them and when I heard the shots I didn't know what to do. I saw Beru fall and then Lars yelled out for me to bolt the doors. I didn't want to, but there was so many of them."

"Your Brother fought well Kira, defended you with his life he did gave us time to get here he did."

"Lars and Beru didn't stand a chance." She cried.

"Too dangerous this place has become, bury your family we will and then leave here we must."

Kira was crying and then the small boy she was holding cried too. She hugged him tight and wiped his eyes. "It's alright Luke, Master Yoda will protect us."

"Your belongings to pack, hurry you should." Yoda said as he hobbled over to a shovel leaning on the side of the house. He handed the shovel to Obi-Wan, who just glared at the old Master.

"Wanted to leave here you did, your wish has been granted. Young and strong you are, dig a deep hole you should."

Obi-Wan nodded, for once he agreed with Yoda and he used the Force to help him dig and then he lowered Lars and Beru into the grave. He stood quietly in the background while Kira said her goodbyes to them.

"Leave here quickly we must, sense more Tusken raiders coming I do." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan was not one to run from a fight and if the woman had not been there he would have argued with Yoda that he would kill them all, but something about her made him want to help her. He walked to the speeder and started it. Soon they were speeding up the sand hill towards Obi-Wan's ship, which he'd hidden on top of the plateau above Yoda's hut. He hurried to the cockpit while Yoda helped secure Kira and Luke in and soon they were hurtling through space.

Yoda sat down in the co-pilots seat and pointed to the star map. "To Dagobah we should go."

"Why Dagobah?" Obi-Wan said glaring at Yoda.

"A place to find peace it is, to adjust to life and find the living Force. To let go of the past."

"It's no place for a woman and a small boy!"

"Learn about the Force Luke will and guide him you will."

"Don't start with me! I'm not good enough to teach him anything. Take him to Alderaan; let him be with his sister!"

"In time, if want to go there, then go there we will, but not yet. Not ready to let your anger go."

"Well you've got that right!" Obi-Wan snapped.

Yoda closed his eyes and appeared to be meditating, and Obi-Wan turned to look out of the view screen. He thought Yoda would leave him in peace, but Obi-Wan was surprised when Yoda spoke.

"So much to live for you do, learn to forgive you should. Young you are and long life I see in your future."

"Hah! You keep saying that, but I don't believe you."

"In time you will see that the future does include you."

"How can you be so sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tell you I could, that feel it in the force I do; but believe me you would not. Trust yourself you must, then feel it you will."

"I can't trust anyone!" he said as he rose from the seat leaving Yoda there.

He heard the chinking of cups and entered the galley where the woman was making a pot of tea. Yoda hadn't introduced them and Obi-Wan hadn't been in the mood to talk to her before, however, she intrigued him and he wanted to know about her so he smiled.

"Hello" she said "We haven't been introduced properly, my name is Kira."

"Hello Kira, my name is Obi-Wan."

He was mesmerised by the internal glow radiating from within her. She was as tall as he was and her hair had the same golden highlights as his own. Her eyes were blue and she had a brilliant smile.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked holding up the cup.

"Yes thank you."

"I haven't seen you around here before, have you been on Tatooine long?"

"No, I came to Tatooine to find Yoda."

"How long have you known Master Yoda?"

"I've had the misfortune to know him all my life."

"You sound angry, and back at the farm I thought you were going to strike him with your weapon; if you dislike him so much why would you help him?"

"Whatever I feel about him didn't stop me from doing what was right. I knew the Tusken's were going to kill all of you and I couldn't allow that to happen. I'm sorry that we didn't get there sooner to save your brother and his wife."

"My brother was a stubborn man and he wouldn't listen to me. I had a feeling that we weren't safe and I tried to convince them to leave Tatooine, but they wanted to stay." She said as she handed Obi-Wan a cup.

A tingling sensation filled him as their hands touched and for the first time in his life he felt his face flush and it sent a warm glow straight to his heart. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome, and I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you have a lovely smile although I get the impression that you don't smile very often."

"I don't have much to smile about." he answered.

Obi-Wan sensed Yoda coming to the door, "Entering Dagobah system we are. Prepare to land you should."

Kira felt disappointment fill her; she would've liked to speak with him more. "Perhaps we can talk more after we land."

"I would like that very much." Obi-Wan dipped his head and left Yoda in the galley with Kira.

Yoda sensed a connection growing between Obi-Wan and Kira. "Like him you do?"

"Yes I do, but he seems so sad."

"Hard life young Obi-Wan has had."

"Yes I gathered that from what he said. How old is he?" she asked.

Twenty three human years, he is, if Jedi he was, still be an apprentice he would."

"He said he wasn't a Jedi."

"No, Jedi he should have been, feels betrayed by us he does, nevertheless, change his mind I will."

"Why do you want him to be a Jedi, I got the impression from Obi-Wan that he doesn't want anything to do with the Jedi."

"Anger clouds his judgement, when find peace he does, find his rightful path he will."

ooo

Obi-Wan settled the craft down on the land, and he felt the force fill him with trepidation, and a sense that the dark side was implanted in the swamp. He had a bad feeling about this place. He stepped out onto the ramp as it hit the ground and looked around the terrain. They had landed in an expanse of solid ground, but he knew that close by was the well-known swamps of Dagobah.

He felt the distinct aura of Yoda come up behind him and he turned angry eyes toward the old Jedi. "What possessed you to want to come to this place? I can think of any number of planets that are more hospitable than one filled with Dragon-snake's, Swamp Slug's and Bog-wing's"

"Here the Force is strong, test you it will and purge the darkness from your spirit."

"This is no place to bring a child or Kira, they need the company of sentient beings, not the company of a foolish old troll and a Sith!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"They are where they should be, they are part of your future. Stay here for as long as necessary, when ready to choose the light you are, then choose your new home you will." Yoda said.

"Where will Kira and Luke stay?"

"A large dwelling over there behind those trees it is and comfortable it will be until ready you are to follow your destiny."

"My destiny, I'm sick and tired of hearing about my destiny. The Force guided me in my time of suffering, but now I don't know what the Force wants anymore. I want to hit out at someone, and scream, but more than anything, I want to be free of my memories. How can I find the light and be free of the darkness when I have killed in anger and did not regret it."

"Do not presume that there is no regret. Do not close yourself off to the Force and show you the path it will."

Obi-Wan's fear of opening up to the Force and his guilt at what he perceived he had become filled him with loathing for himself. Yoda knew Obi-Wan was having dreams and his memories of his past life caused him to isolate himself from those around him. Yoda needed help in bringing Obi-Wan back from the edge of his self composed exile before it was too late.

ooo

Later, Obi-Wan was sitting alone on a stump surrounded by swamp, he was watching the swamp creatures climbing though the vines and sludge; creeping up on unsuspecting bugs and lizards, feeding on them like Sidious and Darth Maul fed on the innocent lives that relied on the senate and the Jedi to protect them. He had become one of them and he could not cleanse his soul of the pain and suffering he'd seen throughout his early training. He really wanted to be alone, but he sensed Yoda in a mangrove tree behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone."

"Left you alone for too long I have. No longer can I give in to your wishes. Sidious and Maul are dead. Purge them from your mind you should."

"How can I purge them from my mind when they were in my head for years, filling me with the programming of the sith. The Force allowed it to happen and I don't understand why the Force doesn't hate me –and I can't allow myself to believe that you don't hate me. I didn't want to be a sith, but I was, how can I change!"

"Know I do that believe me you do not, perhaps believe Qui-Gon you will."

Obi-Wan was confused, but before he could say anything he felt a presence fill the swamp around him. He glanced across the murky water to see a blue spectral image appear next to Master Yoda.

"_Obi-Wan you saved the galaxy from years of oppression no one hates you, you must let go of your fear and release your pain to the Force."_

Obi-Wan felt a shiver fill him making his body shake from cold, or was it fear. He couldn't control the tremor that racked his body. He'd heard stories when he was a child of Jedi Masters being able to appear after death, but he thought it was just a tale, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How can you be here?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

"_The Force granted my wish to help guide you back to the light and fulfil your destiny."_

"The Force sent you here?"

"_Yes Obi-Wan, I didn't heed the Force before, but it has given me a second chance to do what is right."_

"To do what is right! Now- you want to do what is right! Leave me alone both of you."

TBC...


	17. Life comes round full circle

Chapter 17

Life comes around full circle.

Obi-Wan left both Jedi behind him, striding down the path through the trees, and heading deeper into the swamp. He needed to be alone to sort out his feelings. He sledged through heavy patches of mud, and stopped when he came to a massive hill covered in trees. It was a strange looking hill and he thought it was high ground which was unusual for Dagobah.

As he came closer to it he realised the hill was made up of twisted roots entwined around each other. Over time the rains had eroded the dirt from around the trees, but the roots had stretched out like long arms searching for stable ground, they had grown tall enough to reach the sunlight and the roots had dug deep into the swamp land to gain a solid footing. A cold chill ran up his spine like icy cold water surrounding him, it was an ill-omened feeling, and it crept up his limbs, like the shadows of evil saturating his body. This twisted place beckoned to him. He could see a large opening between the roots. It seemed to invite him in and it reeked of the Dark side.

The air around him was oppressive, making it difficult to breath and he backed away from the opening. His feet sunk into the mud and he sensed the Force warning him. He turned around and headed back the way he'd come. Maybe he should have listened to what the ghost of Qui-Gon had to say.

Trudging through the swamp he could hear the sounds of the night, the hiss of a dragon snake, the ripples in the water of a Swamp Slug sloshing across the mud, the screech of a Bog-wing over his head, they were close – all around him. In his rush to leave that dark place he'd taken a different track and he ducked and weaved his way along slipping and sliding in the heavy mud. His mind was beginning to play tricks on him and shadows appeared to come at him. He had lost focus and awareness of his surroundings and abruptly he was falling.

He drew the Force around him to soften the landing, but because of the mud he slid along the ground, when he finally stopped he was staring at a pair of shimmering boots. However, before he could say anything or grasp his own sabre, a green glow lit the night and caused an eerie light above his head. He sensed a disturbance in the Force and his mind worked to decipher its meaning. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing over him and he slid his hand down toward his sabre, but an ear piercing scream filled the air around him and then the green blade slashed at something above his head.

Flying in to attack Obi-Wan was a grey-green carnivorous reptile with massive jaws and sharp teeth, known as a Bog –wing. It fell to the ground as its body was slit in two by Qui-Gon's sabre.

"I told you I would be here for you." The spirit of Qui-Gon said to him.

'How can a ghost kill anything, you're dead- you have no substance to you!"

"It is the will of the Force that I am able to perform the feats that only mortal beings can complete and now I think it would be wise for you to get up out of the mud, before another Bog-wing comes along to make you its meal?"

Obi-Wan could feel the mud seeping into his clothes and he quickly stood up and wiped his hands on his tunic. "I knew the Force was powerful, but I never imagined that the force could bring back beings from the dead!"

"There are records in the archives about Force ghosts Obi-Wan; didn't you read about them when you were an initiate?"

"Yes I read the ancient writings but like all the other children, I didn't believe it could happen."

"I am proof Obi-Wan and I am here to show you that you have a future and so does the Jedi order. Go back to the dwelling and listen to what Master Yoda has to say."

ooo

When Obi-Wan arrived back at the dwelling, Kira was outside looking for him. "What happened to you?" she asked looking at the mud soaked young man.

Obi-Wan wondered if she could see Qui-Gon and he looked back but Qui-Gon had disappeared. "I tripped over." he said looking down at his muddy state.

"I think you need a bath," she said smiling.

For a moment irritation rose in his mind and he was tempted snap. _(Oh really, you think I don't know that!)_ But he gazed into the compassionate blue eyes and he couldn't hold on to his anger especially, not with Kira. "I do believe you're right." He smiled instead.

While Obi-Wan bathed, Kira took his clothes and washed them. She hung them by the fire and sat down with a needle and cotton to repair a tear in his tunic. He came out of his room with a clean pair of trousers on and just a towel around his shoulders.

She looked up startled to see him. "Oh I'm sorry, I suppose you are looking for this," she said holding up the shirt she was mending.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, no one had ever fixed something for him before. "Thanks" he stuttered.

He took the shirt and as he turned away he dropped the towel from his shoulders and Kira saw the scars on his back.

"Oh dear!" she gasped and Yoda's ears sagged at the sight as well.

Obi-Wan spun around to face her horrified look. "What?" he asked "What's the matter?"

She couldn't speak and put her hands over her mouth as tears were forming in her eyes.

It was Yoda who spoke. "See she does the marks you bear." he said quietly.

Obi-Wan realised she had seen the scars that marked his back and now that he was facing her she could see the ones on his chest as well.

"I'm sorry you had to see them," he whispered.

"Who did that to you?" she demanded.

He glanced at Yoda, but he could tell Yoda had not known about them either. "It was part of my training. My Master Maul, Dooku and Darth Sidious made sure I learnt well." he admitted, anger lacing his voice.

"Dooku?" Master Yoda asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes Dooku was one of the Sith Lord's apprentices."

Yoda shook his head in disbelief. "Dooku, disillusioned he was with the Jedi order sad to hear that turned he did."

"He had his own agenda; he believed he could gain control and rule in his own right.

But he didn't count on Darth Vader, spoiling his plans.

"Dooku dead is he?"

"Yes Vader killed him."

Kira felt her own anger rise; she wanted to know who did that to Obi-Wan. "These devils you speak about, they did that to you?"

"Yes, it was their way to make me strong."

"How could you let them do that to you, it's cruel." She said.

Obi-Wan's face grew stern and he snapped. "What choice did I have? Tell her Yoda - what choice did I have, - who could I turn to for help?"

She saw Obi-Wan glare at Yoda and it was then she understood why he was angry with the little green being. He blamed Yoda for his pain.

"Oh please, I didn't mean to upset you." Kira said as she grasped his hand.

"Perhaps we can talk about something else?" she asked.

Obi-Wan turned away from Yoda and looked into her eyes, she seemed to calm him. "I don't have much to talk about, but I 'would' like to know a bit about you."

"Me, well you know about my family and other than little Luke, I have no living relatives. Originally, I was going to Alderaan to live, but my brother offered me a home with him. I didn't like Tatooine much and I'm glad that we don't have to stay there anymore."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Me too."

Ooo

The next morning the sun broke through the canopy of trees surrounding the swamp and Kira woke to the sound of a loud cracking noise. She checked on young Luke who was still asleep and she hurried outside. Yoda was sitting on a tree stump watching Obi-Wan swing an axe. He was chopping firewood.

She leant against the door frame to watch him. He had his tunic off and even with the hideous scars covering his upper body, he was beautiful. His muscles rippled as he tensed his arms to swing the axe, and a light sheen of sweat made his body shine. The axe came down and split the lump of wood neatly in half and she could hear them talking, but she couldn't make out their words.

Her connection to the force was untrained, but she sensed a fair amount of frustration and anger radiating from Obi-Wan. She assumed that Yoda was discussing Obi-Wan's past with him. She could sense his emotional turmoil in the flow of the force. She wondered if Yoda felt guilty about the pain and suffering that had befallen Obi-Wan. She had heard him say that he wanted to help him, but she didn't think Yoda could help him, he seemed too old.

She went back inside and organised first meal, and by the time it was ready Obi-Wan and Yoda had finished chopping wood for the fire.

They ate in relative silence, but occasionally she would sense Obi-Wan looking at her, and she would look at him, but he would look down at his food. She could feel his embarrassment and she realised that he was shy and that if a conversation was to commence it was up to her to instigate it.

"How long will we be staying on Dagobah? she asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her blankly and shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Yoda.

"Long time, short time, all depends on Obi-Wan it does." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan sighed, and continued eating as he shook his head out of frustration.

"Why does it depend on Obi-Wan?" she questioned Yoda, frustration lacing her words too.

"Confront his demons, he must and banish the dark side from his soul and only then will he see the future that he will build." Yoda explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you mean. " She said glancing at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rested his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers, taking in her confused stare and he grinned at her. "Don't worry Kira, Yoda confuses me too." Obi-Wan confirmed. "Nevertheless, I'm not planning to stay here any longer than necessary; this is no place for you or Luke to stay for too long."

ooo

After speaking with Yoda, Obi-Wan trekked back to the mangled root cave. He had to purge the demons that resided within him before he could begin to look to the future and Yoda said that the place to purge them was inside the mangled root cave. He made his way to the edge of the swamp and he sensed a presence not far in front of him. He could see the cave and he was surprised to see the tall Jedi Master Jinn waiting for him near the opening. Jinn appeared different to the last time he'd seen him. Gone was the blue glow that had been around him when they first met.

"I thought Spirits shimmered?" He asked.

Qui-Gon lifted his hand and rubbed his bearded chin. "Oh, and how many spirits have you encountered, Obi-Wan?"

"None - till you popped up, and if you don't mind I can do without you too!"

"You are a stubborn boy aren't you? And here I thought I was the only stubborn Jedi in the galaxy."

"You forget one thing Qui-Gon, I'm not a Jedi. It was you who made sure that I never got the chance!"

"I am here to prove you wrong Obi-Wan, you are a Jedi, you have been guided by the Force your entire life and now you need more guidance, if you are going to teach the younglings in the ways of the Force."

"Why should I teach them?"

"Obi-Wan you have lived in both worlds, who better to teach the children."

"What can you do for me?"

"I can guide you and teach you. It was your dream wasn't it – to be a Jedi?"

"You know it was, but that didn't happen and now I'm more powerful than a Jedi, so why do I need your help."

"Yes you are powerful and you are strong, but do you want to teach the younglings the same way as you were taught?"

Vivid memories invaded Obi-Wan's mind of his training at the hands of the sith and he clenched his fists in anger. "No, I cannot teach them to be sith and live in darkness for the rest of their lives, I won't put them through that brutality."

"So we have that settled then, you're not going to train them to be Sith" Qui-Gon stated.

"No, of course not!" Obi-Wan said releasing his anxiety.

"Then what do you know of training a child to be a Jedi?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sat down wearily lowering his head. "Nothing, and that is what I'm afraid of I don't know anything about teaching them about the light side."

"Now do you know why I am here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"But it takes years to learn enough to become a Jedi. Yoda is too old to teach me and you're dead!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Ah I may be one with the force, but the force has bestowed upon me a gift of existence." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"How long will you hold your human form?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For as long as it takes! Now why don't you go and banish the darkness that you believe is in you." Qui-Gon said as he pointed off into the tangle of roots.

"Are you going to be this pushy all the time?"Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"No, just until you lose that chip on your shoulder."

"Alright I'm going." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and entered the opening.

ooo

It was cold and murky and there seemed to be a permanent fog mingling with the tree roots. Obi-Wan's breath seemed to freeze in mid air as it left his body and the dark side was weighing him down. He stepped over vines and roots coming to a deep crevice which was wide enough to climb down into, and he felt the pull of the Dark force beckoning him. It had been raining earlier and water was still dripping off the vines. The sound of the droplets hitting the muddy ground, sounded like footsteps and Obi-Wan tried to release his apprehension to the force, he was beginning to hear sounds of his past invading his mind. Whispering voices bounced around the cavern, beckoning him to give himself over to the power of the dark side. The fog swirled around and the voices took on grotesque shapes, and he froze when he recognised what these apparitions were forming into. Their icy hands were reaching for him, and he seemed to be powerless to escape their touch.

He began to panic and their grip was unyielding, Sidious, his face a hideous mask of evil was taunting Obi-Wan, he felt the fingers of ice and evil slide around his shoulders. The voice of Maul whispered in his ear. "Come 'my apprentice' you will never be good enough without us, you cannot escape your destiny it is with us." The apparition whispered icy words to Obi-Wan.

"Nooo!" Obi-Wan felt his body freezing inside and his arms felt sluggish. He couldn't breath and he couldn't move. He was losing control of his emotions and he could feel the dark side smothering him.

He knew he was doomed if he didn't get control of his emotions and release his fears to the Force. He closed his eyes to purge their icy touch from his mind, and thought of Qui-Gon, he had come back to help him. Qui-Gon had come back and was sorry, and wanted to save him. He thought of Kira and Luke, they were the future. Obi-Wan had to break the spell these evil spirits had over him. He closed him self to all thoughts of the past, and he threw open his connection to the force, he called upon the force to guide him, to set him free.

At first all he could see in his minds eye was darkness, so he blocked out the chill that seemed to be wrapping around him, and concentrated on expelling the darkness before him. Suddenly he saw a tiny dot of light in the middle of all that darkness. Obi-Wan concentrated hard on the centre of that dot, and banished all other sensations. The white dot grew and the more it grew the more Obi-Wan called for it.

Soon it was a glowing bright like the rays of a sun it warmed him, he could feel the cold chill of darkness on his back and he knew he had to walk towards the warmth, toward the light. He stretched out his hands and touched it, his finger tips revelled in the warmth that spread up his arms, and the brilliance of it filled him with such light as he had never experienced in his lifetime. Obi-Wan felt alive and he felt free; he reached out further and sensed life in the murky depths of the swamp. Insects and beings big and small all striving to live in the light. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and he wasn't cold any more. He glanced around, but the cavern was empty and he was alone, although he didn't feel lonely.

For the first time in a long time he didn't feel angry and Dagobah didn't seem like the end of the galaxy. He smiled and walked out into the daylight. He wasn't surprised to see Qui-Gon still sitting on the log waiting for him. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, he'd never felt this kind of warmth in his entire life, so he just smiled and bowed to the Master Jedi showing his respect.

Qui-Gon sensed the change in Obi-Wan and he could feel the Force penetrating and surrounding him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…different… like a weight has been lifted from me. I sense so much life here in the swamp… life that I didn't know existed."

"That's the living Force Obi-Wan, you have let it into your heart."

"It is different to the unifying Force and now I sense both equally."

"You have brought balance to the Force Obi-Wan and now you can move forward and begin living. We should go back, Yoda is waiting for you."

ooo

Yoda was indeed waiting to greet him; the small Master had felt a defining shift in the force. It was balanced and now Yoda's job was done he could rest, soon he would join his fellow Jedi in the comfort of the force.

"Sense I do that understand your destiny now you do." Yoda said when Obi-Wan arrived back at the dwelling.

Obi-Wan knelt on the ground in front of Yoda and bowed to the old master. "Yes Master, I see it clearer now and see that you had no choice if the galaxy was to be saved."

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and rested his hands in his lap. "I have banished my demons and I ask for your forgiveness for my past deeds."

"Forgive you I do. However, it is I who asks for your forgiveness," Yoda said.

"I see now that you only followed the force Master, you've given me a reason to live and I am grateful, I am in your debt".

ooo

Kira was standing by the doorway holding young Luke in her arms when Obi-Wan came out of the swamp; she was amazed how different he looked, he walked like he didn't have a care in the world and the impression she felt all around him was that he was happy. She was surprised when he sunk to his knees in front of Yoda. They hadn't seemed to be that close before, but now Obi-Wan and Yoda seemed at peace with each other.

Kira was startled by the presence of another man; he looked like a Jedi, and she wondered where he'd come from. (_Who was he_?) she thought.

She felt the tall Jedi's eyes on her and she glanced his way. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She smiled back and gazed across to Obi-Wan who had risen from the ground and was heading toward her. Kira loved seeing that brilliant smile on Obi-Wan's face and his eyes there was something else in them, a look that showed affection for her.

"Obi-Wan you look wonderful and you look happy."

"I feel wonderful!" he answered her, and she was pleasantly surprised when he pulled her into his strong arms and hugged both her and Luke.

"So, Obi-Wan?" She whispered into his ear…"Are you going to introduce me to this other gentleman?"

Obi-Wan looked shocked as he half turned. "Him…You can see him?"

"Yes, of course I can see him he is standing right next to Master Yoda" she said slightly confused.

"Let me introduce my self. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and I presume you are Kira?"

"Master Jinn, but didn't you say that Master Jinn died Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I did say that he died and he did."

"What are you - a ghost or something?" she asked Qui-Gon laughingly.

"Yes' Kira actually, I am!" he replied.

She stepped back a bit when he began to shimmer slightly. "Oh my…How did you do that?"

"You will learn about the Force and Luke will learn too. The Force has granted me time to train Obi-Wan, he was meant to be my apprentice and I have come back to train him in the ways of the Jedi."

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan turned to face him. "I would be honoured to be your teacher and mentor" he said kindly.

"I would be grateful for your instruction Master." Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Come Obi-Wan shall we spar for a while?" Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan was uncertain, and he shook his head "How can I spar with a ghost?" he asked in disbelief.

"I may be a ghost but the force has allowed me some advantages, and one of those is to be able to hold and wield a sabre."

They sparred into the night parrying and striking, any lingering doubt was flowing out of Obi-Wan.

"Kira is a lovely woman, Obi-Wan. I sense she will make you very happy." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan parried another strike and smiled, "She makes me feel contented, I feel like I have known her all my life."

"She will give you many Force blessed children, brothers and sisters for Luke." he added.

Obi-Wan blushed, and he wondered if Qui-Gon was trying to distract him into losing his concentration in the sparring match, he pulled the force around him so his focus remained intact.

A flash of a vision that had long since changed, came to mind of a living Qui-Gon being stabbed by Darth Maul in another time, and he could hear somewhere in the vision a voice sounding very much like his own screaming Noooo! Obi-Wan shook his head and drew the Force around him and he held up his hand and disengaged his sabre. Obi-Wan was exhausted and he dropped to his knees. He looked up at Qui-Gon's blue shimmering form and smiled.

"I had a vision of you dying at the hands of Darth Maul and I was your apprentice at the time. That vision will never happen, but I sense that if it had we would not be here now contemplating a better future."

"So many things have changed Obi-Wan, and I am thankful to the Force that I have a chance to make up for what I did to you."

Obi-Wan stood up and connected his sabre to his belt and bowed to Qui-Gon. "When you died in the Senate building, I told you the Force forgave you, what I didn't tell you then was, "that I forgave you as well. Some how in the back of my mind I knew that the path we took was set and reset and changed by the Force."

"We were following the will of the Force Obi-Wan… all of us."

ooo

The day came when Obi-Wan had to decide where to go and Obi-Wan meditated and he chose Alderaan, the planet which had been given a chance to survive and prosper . The Alderaanian's had purposely built their cities so they wouldn't destroy the seas and grasslands, and it was a planet that communed with nature. Obi-Wan felt an affinity with the planet when he went there to speak with Bail Organa. He also sensed that Bail was a man to be trusted.

They would build a new Temple, and become a part of the people of Alderaan. Yoda could spend his last few remaining years connecting to the living force of the planet and watch a new generation of Jedi grow.

Life had come full circle for Obi-Wan, he had begun his journey with great expectations and now he was finally beginning a new life filled with hope and love.

**~Fin~**

I know this isn't great writing, and I cut out some of the story so I could end it. I lost interest in pushing myself to keep going. Thank you to those wonderful readers who reviewed and kept me going. I loved and appreciated every review.


End file.
